Sasoura
by Sasoux3
Summary: Sasoura, une jeune fille comme les autres revient dans sa ville natale pour vivre avec son père et sa sœur peu de temps après la mort de ça mère. Là ba, elle fera la rencontre de plusieurs personnes qu'elle appréciera et d'autre qu'elle détestera. Retrouver là dans ces aventures avec comme présence les personnages de Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 La rentré

C'était une magnifique journée d'été... Nous n'avions toujours pas commencé le lycée. Je me promenais près des fleurs attendant de mon avenir une réaction... Ce silence complet me rendait nerveuse j'avais l'impression de ne pas existé... Seulement , le vent vin me transporter hors de mes pensées... Les cries au loin me fît sursauter.

- Sasoura! Où étais tu passé!?

- Désoler si je t'ai inquiété Tsuna j'arrive tout de suite !

Je m'appelle Sasoura Uchiwa j'ai 15 ans et je viens d'emménager avec ma sœur Tsuna Sama dans la ville de konoha. Je suis impatiente d'entrer en cours.

- Aller viens Sas il faut vraiment qu'on rentre, Papa voudrait nous parler...

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna je te rejoins dans quelques secondes.

- T'à intérêt

Puis elle partit dans l'éclat de couleur que font les pétales qui s'envolent au vent. Ma sœur était la personne d'où je prenais la plus part de mon temps l'exemple... Elle a de magnifiques cheveux blonds et que dire de ses yeux, la couleur d'un rubis rouge qui nous aveugle à un seul regard.

Dring!

La sonnette retentis dans mes oreilles. Je ne voulais pas me lever, j'étais épuisé.

-Debout feignasse ! Aller !

-Roo c'est déjà l'heure sérieu !?

-Bah ouais allez debout !

Péniblement je me redressas. Assise dans mon lit , j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Mon premier jour de lycée. Et ainsi, le début d'une nouvelle vie m'attendait. Pendant tout le voyage passé dans ce train je n'avais pu m'empêcher de pensée à la joie que j'aurais à mon premier jour de lycée. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pour quelle raison, mais je ne voulais pas y aller. Après m'avoir vêtu de l'uniforme je pris mon déjeuner à toute vitesse et je sorti dehors, je croyais que j'avais tors de pensé que sa aurais pu mal se passer.

-Vite Sas ! J'ai trop hâte que tu voies le lycée!

- (complètement essouffler) Oui, mais pas si vite Tsuna j'en peux plus!

Cette petite course m'avait paru être une éternité. Puis le lycée apparut enfin devant mes yeux. Je m'arrêtai soudain de courir pour marcher et je paralysa près de la grandeur de cet immeuble.

-Alors !? Comment trouves-tu ça?

-(j'écarquillas les yeux) C'est... C'est énorme!

-Oui, c'est sur, c'est le plus grand immeuble de la ville.

Je commençais à me poser des tonnes de questions aux qu'elle je n'avais pas songé avant. Que devrais-je faire ? M'accepteraient t-il? Et si je me perdais !? Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en demander plus... Je devais avancer et tenter de resté moi-même. C'était le plus important.

*La cloche sonna*

-Aller ! Bonne chance petite sœur je dois aller en cours ! Va voir à la rentrée pour des informations!

-Merci Tsuna et bonne journée

-Merci

Et voilà, je suis seul devant cette énorme porte qui va changer ma vie au moment même ou je la franchirais. Lentement, je tendis la main pour l'ouvrir quand une autre main enfourcha la poignée et me bouscula pour entrer.

-Hé ! Mais fait attention !

Cet étranger m'était familier. Son visage dégageait un regard sérieux et menaçant. Sans même me répondre, il pénétra à l'intérieur. À mon tour, j'entrai et je fusse émerveillé de la beauté intérieure qui était mille fois mieux que l'extérieur. Un grand lustre était au beau milieu de la pièce. Non mais c'est quoi cette école ? Une école pour riche ou quoi ? À peine avoir fait un pas tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi.

-Salut ! Tu dois être nouvelle j'imagine !?

Lorsque je me retournai une fille aux yeux bleus comme un diamant et aux cheveux blonds qui ressemblaient à ceux de ma sœur étais face à moi.

-Heu... Oui, je suis effectivement nouvelle.

Elle se mit à m'observer avec un air questionneur.

-Tu es la sœur de Tsuna Sama ?

-Oui, je suis sa petite sœur.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction et prit ma main pour ensuite l'agité.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Ina. Si tu vois une fille qui répond au nom de Hinata, c'est ma cousine.

-Pas de problème, j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien.

-Alors là ta pas à t'inquiéter, je crois qu'on risque de bien s'entendre

Ina m'accompagna donc à ma classe. J'ouvris la porte et tout le monde se tourna vers moi.

-Oui, vous êtes ?

-Heu, je suis nouvelle à cette école.

-Ah ! Oui, je me souviens, viens te présenter.

Je me mis donc en face du bureau. À ce moment-là, j'ai bien cru sentir mes joues s'empourprer de rouge. Un gars incroyablement mignon était assis à l'une des tables.

-Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Sasoura Uchiwa et je viens d'emménager dans cette ville.

-Merci, tu peux aller t'asseoir à la chaise de libre là bas.

Quoi ? Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il me mette avec luis en plus ? ... Bien, je ne vais quand même pas me disputer avec le prof pour une simple place... Se n'est que temporaire. Je me rends donc jusqu'à la chaise désignée et j'y pris place. Je tournai mes yeux violets vers le garçon et ainsi voir sa réaction. Mais il ne fit rien. Comme s'il ne m'avait même pas remarqué. La fin du cours arriva enfin ! Je ne pouvais plus tenir avec luis juste à mes côtés ! C'était donc l'heure du diner. Évidemment, Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de venir me voir pour me parler.

-Sasouuu ! Alors comment ça se passe le premier jour ?

-Pas trop mal. Dis-je avec un sourire forcé

-J'étais sûr que ça te plairait !

-Oui... Ton estimation était bonne.

-Ha ha ! Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la table que pointait ma sœur et une bande de personnes y était assied, y compris Ina et sa cousine Hinata. J'acquiesçai. Avec ma sœur, je me rendis à la table qui était tellement propre qu'on pouvait se voir dedans. Et c'est à ce moment qu'un gars au cheveu brun ébouriffé pris parole.

-Alors c'est toi Sasoura ! Ta sœur nous a tellement parlées de toi.

-Ah bon ? ... Eh bien oui, je suis bien Sasoura et toi, tu es...?

-Je m'appelle Kiba enchanté.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds se leva d'un bon et écarquilla les yeux.

-Tes cheveux son magnifique ! Et tes yeux son d'un éclat radieux ! Tu es vraiment la sœur de Tsuna, toi !

-Hum merci à toi. Tu es très jolie aussi.

-Merci. Dit-elle en repoussant sa chevelure jaune.

-Ah et en passent, je m'appelle Ino.

-Enchanté de te connaitre.

-Sasou ! Je te présente ma cousine Hinata

-Bon... Bonjour. Dit-elle timidement.

-Yop

Pendant tout le dîné je riais et m'amusais avec mes nouveaux amis. J'étais heureuse. Finalement, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter... Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 La surprise

- Ouf, quelle journée !

* Pouf *

La chaleur de mon lit me réconforte après ma première journée au lycée qui était plutôt mouvementé. Mon cœur bat... À plusieurs reprises, je me suis dit qu'il lâcherait en ça présence, mais j'ai tenu le coup.

_ Quelques heures avant _

-On se revoit après les cours Sasouu.

-Pas de problème Tsuna. À plus !

Voilà que le dîné était déjà terminé. Je me dirigeais vers mon prochain court quand je fusse distraite par des marques de sangs au plancher. Perplexe, je changeai de direction pour suivre ce que je croyais être grave d'apprêt la quantité de gouttes qui se multipliaient à chacun de mes pas. L'étrange substance me guida jusqu'au sous-sol de l'immeuble. Il fessait noir, je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir y aller. Cependant, c'était comme si quelle que chose me poussa à y pénétrer. Je frottais mes mains au mur pour garder mon équilibre. Mais soudainement, je m'arrêtai. Quelle que chose n'allais pas. Mais oui ! Je sais ! L'école n'était pas supposée contenir de sous-sol ! Je me retournai brusquement et la porte se referma devant mes yeux. Je n'y comprenais rien.

-Il... Il y a quelle qu'un !?

Mais aucune réponse.

-Je vous en pris répondez moi, je n'y vois absolument rien ici !

Je n'osais pas bouger de peur de heurter quelle que chose... Ou quelle qu'un. Tout à-coup, je sentis une main m'attraper le bras et me tirer jusqu'à elle.

-Lâcher moi !

Puis une lumière s'alluma. Mais... Mais c'était luis ! Il m'avait pris dans ses bras et avait allumé une lampe de poche au dessus de notre tête. J'ai cru sentir que je devenais rouge vif ! Sa splendide chevelure blonde et ses yeux d'un bleu-gris d'on je croyais bien me perde à tout jamais m'envoutais. J'aurais voulu rester comme sa plus longtemps, mais il prit parole.

-Chut tais-toi ! Dit-il en marmonnant.

-Dé... Désolé. Dis-je en baissant la voix.

D'un coup, il m'entraina vers une petite cachette lumineuse. Je pouvais enfin y voir plus claire !

- Que fais-tu ici !?

-Je... J'ai vu des traces de sang par terre, j'ai donc voulu les suivre de peur que quelle qu'un s'avait blessé gravement.

-...

-Et... Et toi que fait-tu ici ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre, mon regard changea aussitôt de direction. Il avait une marque de sang à l'épaule.

-Mais tu t'es fait mal !?

-Eh ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son épaule et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma juste après.

-Faut t'emmener à l'infirmerie allée vient.

Je me relevai pour sortir, mais il me retenu.

-Je vais bien. Se n'est pas si grave.

-... Si tu le dis. Mais quel est ton nom ?

-... Deidara.

-Ah... D'accord.

Un grand silence inonda la pièce. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder. Il avait la tête baisser ses cheveux luis tombais au visage, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas heureux. D'un coup, un bruit se fit entendre derrière moi. Le garçon releva la tête en vitesse et me lança sa lampe de poche en me criant :

-Cour jusqu'à l'escalier !

-Sans discuter, c'est ce que je fis.

Arriver en haut, j'étais essoufflé. La cloche indiquant la fin des cours venait de sonner. Sans me retourner, je me remise à courir vers la sortie. Ma sœur était déjà là à m'attendre.

-Eh bien sœurette, tu es essoufflé !? Que c'est-il passé ?

J'avais cru bon de ne rien dire à Tsuna. Je savais que peut importe ce que je luis disait, elle agissait toujours sans réfléchir.

-Rien... Je me suis juste égaré.

-Ha ha ha, c'est bien toi ça, aller, on rentre.

En marchant sur le chemin du retour, je n'écoutais rien de ce que disaient les autres. J'étais dans ma bulle. Il est en danger ? Je dois l'aidé ? Est-ce que je dois en parler ? Des milliers et des milliers de questions se mélangeais dans ma tête. Sans aucune réponse pour les compléter.

_ Maintenant _

Que se passera-t-il demain ? Si je croise son regard, je risque bien de rougir encore. Pourquoi ça m'arrive ? Je devrais luis demander des explications.

-Sasoura ! Viens ! J'ai besoin de toi !

-Oui, j'arrive !

Bien pour le moment, je continue ma routine traditionnelle. Sans attendre, je descends les escaliers à toute vitesse.

-Va faire la table. Nous avons des invités ce soir.

-Qui donc ?

-Nos voisins, ils ont entendu dire que ma fille venait d'arriver et auraient voulu te voir et te parler.

-D'accord... Et combien son t-il ?

- Il sont 3, les parents ont un fils et je crois qu'il a ton âge.

- Ah bon ? J'ai hâte de les rencontrer !

Après avoir mis la table, je m'allonge sur le canapé en regardant la télé. À quoi pouvait ressembler ce garçon ?

* Ding Dong *

Ils sont là ! Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers la rentrée. Mon père parlait avec une dame. Je m'approchai et constatai par malheur que leur fils était...

-Ah. Voici ma fille Sasoura. Sasoura, je te présente leurs fils, Deidara.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 L'émotion

Non mais c'est une blague !? Aujourd'hui, je le croisais constamment et il fallait que se sois mon voisin en plus ? Bien !

-En... Enchanté. Répondis-je en détournant les yeux de leurs regards.

-...

-Ho ! C'est donc elle ta fille Uchiwa ?

-Eh ouais ! Dit mon père en grande fierté.

-Se quelle te ressemble !

-Je sais, Tsuna est le portrait craché de Tsunade et Sasoura celui du mien.

-Quel dommage que Tsunade Sama n'a pas survécu à son accident... Elle aurait tellement été fière de ses deux filles.

Le peu de bonheur qui me restait venait de disparaitre telle une flamme éteinte par le souffle du vent. Après un grand silence acharné, mon père invita la famille à se joindre à nous dans le salon avant le souper. Les parents discutaient entre eux alors que moi, j'étais assise sur le canapé les mains moite et le visage teinté de rouge. Deidara se trouvait à côté de moi puisqu'il, ni, avait plus beaucoup de places dans le salon pour s'asseoir. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à parler, Tsuna vin nous chercher pour prendre place à la table. Tout le monde se régalait de l'appétissante cuisine de ma sœur. Autour des bruits de fourchette qui claquaient dans leur assiette, j'entendais la respiration du blond qui était à mes côtés. Il fallait que je luis demande ce qui s'avait passé au lycée. Peu de temps après le repas, les 3 parents bavardaient dehors. Tsuna était parti dormir chez une amie, elles devaient s'occuper de préparer le début du lycée par une magnifique soirée. Conte à moi, j'étais assise au pied d'un arbre au dessus d'une petite colline entouré du doux parfum des fleurs. C'était l'endroit idéal pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées, quand tout à-coup...

-Tu étais donc là.

Je me retournai et constatai que Deidara se tenait debout derrière moi.

-Heu...Pourquoi? Tu me cherchais ?

-On peut dire sa comme ça.

Il prit place à mes côtés pour la 4 ième fois de la journée.

-Tu te demandes surement ce que je faisais au sou sol de l'école ?

- Oui... Et je me demande surtout ce que fait un sou sol dans une école ?

-Ha ha

Cette douce mélodie qui chantonnait dans mes oreilles me redonna le sourire.

-Se n'est pas vraiment un sou sol en fin de compte.

-Qu'es que c'est alors ?

-Une petite cachette, avant cet immeuble était un hôtel et ils utilisaient ce lieu quand ils voulaient échapper à quelle qu'un.

Voilà qui expliqua le grand lustre au milieu de l'entrer.

-Ah d'accord.

-Dit... Demain, j'espérais pouvoir dîner en ta compagnie.

* Manque de s'évanouir *

- B... Bien sûr ! Dis-je en me reprenant

-Parfait ! ... Mes parents, mon dis d'aller te dire au revoir, nous partons.

-Déjà ?

-Oui.

-Bien alors à demain.

-À demain.

Ce soir, allongé dans mon lit, je ne pouvais me hâter d'être à demain. Je n'arrivais même pas à fermer l'œil. Puis tout doucement la fatigue vin prendre possession de moi et je m'endormit en rêvant à la magnifique journée qui m'attendais.

* Dring *

-Sasouraaa lève-toi ! C'est l'h... Mais elle est où ?

-

-Hein !?

Je vis Tsuna descendre l'escalier comme si un miracle saurait produit.

-Déjas lever sœurette !?

-Bah oui ! Aller vient manger.

* * *

-Viiite Tsuna !

-Kff... Kfff... Kfff... Ça... Sasoura, c'est bon, on n'est pas pressé, on a une longueur d'avance prend ton temps !

-Pas grave ! Aller !

Enfin arrivé au lycée ! J'entre au plus vite dans le bâtiment pour ensuite courir jusqu'à ma classe. Il était déjà la à sourire au moment où j'entra dans la pièce.

-Salut Sasoura ! Vient t'asseoir ici.

C'est ce que je fis.

-Alors bien dormie ?

* Ha ha, tu ne peux pas imaginer ! *

-Bien sûr, super bien dormie.

-Ha ha, moi, j'ai passé la nuit à vouloir être le lendemain.

Je rougis de la tête au pied.

*Cloche sonne *

Tout le monde entra et une certaine fille passa à côté de moi. Que luis avais-je fait ? Mais en ce moment, il était difficile de m'enlever le sourire qui était apparu sur mon visage. L'avant-midi, c'était passer assez vite. Cependant, rendu à la cafétéria, je croyais ne plus tenir en place simplement à m'imaginer manger au prêt de Deidara. J'étais assise avec les autres et attendais de le voir. Soudain, je le vis. Il semblait chercher quelle qu'un. Je luis fis signe de venir, mais ce que j'ai eu en retour n'était qu'un visage triste et désoler. Le suivant, du regard, je le vis s'asseoir avec la fille de tout à l'heure. Mais... Pourquoi il n'est pas venu ?...

-Ça va Sas ? Tu na pas l'air bien.

-Oui, c'est vrai tu n'as pas parlé du dîné.

- Non... Ça va. Dis-je en tente de me convaincre moi-même.

Finalement, il n'est pas venu. Cette fille, qui était-ce ? ... Je crois que bien des choses vont m'arriver dans ce lycée... Demain sera un autre jour... Aurai-je de la chance cette fois ? ...

* La cloche sonna *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 L'histoire

3 jours étaient passés depuis la fameuse journée à la cafétéria. On était samedi et j'avais envi d'aller à mon endroit favori qui se trouvait derrière la maison. Assise au pied de l'arbre, j'écrivais dans mon journal intime.

« Cher Journal, depuis mon arrivé au lycée ma vie à basculer. J'ai rencontré un gars fabuleux, mais qui m'a été pris. Il faut que je me renseigne sur cette fille. Autant de ce qui c'est passé au sou sol lundi après midi. Ah et le garçon que j'avais vu à mon entrée dans cette école était donc un certain Sasuke Uchiwa. Presque toutes les filles de l'immeuble... Peut-être même de la ville son sou le charme de ce gars. Il est évident qu'il a tout (ou presque) pour plaire, mais moi, je préfère Deidara. L'une de mes amies, (Sakura Haruno) en est folle amoureuse... Je luis souhaite de finir avec.»

-Pff... Y'a vraiment rien à faire.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, on s'ennuie !

Eh ? Ne me dis pas qu'il est...

-Deidara ? Tu fais quoi ici ?

-Je ne t'avais pas parlé ces derniers jours j'ai cru bon de venir prendre de tes nouvelles... Tu ne me regardais même plus une seconde. Et quand tu le fessais, c'était un regard de mort. À quelle que reprise j'ai bien cru que tu allais te lancée sur moi pour me morde.

-Ha-ha-ha très drôle

-Ha ha oui, je sais, je suis hilarant !

-Bien sur... Et hum qui est cette fille ?

-Hein ? Là quelle ?

-... Celle avec qui tu as mangé à la cafétéria.

-...AAH? Elle ? Son nom est Karin.

-Karin ? ... Elle... Est très jolie.

-Roo je t'empris, nous ne sommes que des amis.

-D'accord, c'est pour ça que tu na pas tenu ta promesse en allant manger à ses côtés.

-Je vois ! Tu étais donc jalouse que je mange avec elle et pas toi ?

En disant cette parole, il afficha un air satisfait.

-P... Pas du tout ! Qu'es qui te fait croire ça !?

-Boff... Plusieurs raisons.

-hu hu...

Le vent chantonnait dans mes oreilles. Je portais une petite robe (ceci) grise qui m'allait assez bien... Et Deidara portait une chemise blanche un peu déboutonner avec des jeans pale. Si j'avais pu, je me serais lancé dessus. Mais je devais me retenir ! Je ne voulais quand même pas luis faire ça !

-... Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

-J'en sais trop rien.

-... Mais j'aurais une question à te poser.

-Va-y, je t'écoute.

-Que c'était-il passé au sou sol lundi après midi ?

-... C'est une longue histoire.

-Je veux savoir ! Tu avais l'air terrifié et ta blessure ne ce n'est quand même pas faite par magie !

-Réponds-moi !

-Sasoura...

-Aller explique !

-Je ne peux rien te dire !

-Comment ça, tu ne peux rien me dire?

-Si non, elle t'en voudra surement... Elle peut manipuler n'importe qui.

-Je résisterais dit le moi, je veux savoir !

-... Si tu insistes, je vais te le dire.

Satisfaite de moi, je me mis face à luis pour l'écouter attentivement.

-Tu sais Karin, C'est une vrai salope. Il y a quelques mois de ça elle était tombée amoureuse de moi. Mais je n'avais pas répondu à ses attentes. Alors elle s'est servie de son pouvoir de manipulatrice pour tournée tout le monde contre moi, même les gars ! Les seuls qui n'ont pas embarqué étaient Naruto et sa bande y compris ta sœur. Je croyais donc pouvoir me tenir avec eux, mais j'avais peur de les approcher à chaque occasion qui s'ouvrait à moi. Avec un peu de chance, tu vas t'en sortir me répétais-je souvent. Mais les regards et les coups-de-poing des autres gars commençaient sérieusement à me saouler. J'ai donc dû revenir sur ma décision et sortir avec Karin.

-D... Donc en ce moment, tu sors avec elle ?

-Oui... J'avais mis un terme à notre relation dimanche dernier, mais encore une fois, je me suis laissé prendre.  
Puis mardi avant midi, elle ma prévenu que si je sortais avec une autre fille qu'elle, elle me le ferait payer. Sans hésiter, je me suis remis avec.

-Alors la blessure que tu avais au sou sol était un mauvais coup des autres élèves qui était en sa possession ?

-Exactement.

-Mais pour le bruit qui était derrière moi ?

-C'était le concierge. Il avait entendu quelle qu'un entré et était venu voir qui c'était.

-Ouf eh bah dit donc, j'ai crue que l'école était hanté ou un truc du genre.

-Ha ha tes vraiment drôle, toi...

Maintenant, je dois renoncer à Deidara ? ...Noooon je ne laisserais pas Karin faire de luis ce qu'elle veux ! Absolument pas !

-... Et tu n'es pas avec elle aujourd'hui ?

-Non, elle a entendu dire que ''Sasukichou'' était en train de se promener dans le parc alors elle y passe la journée avec sa gagne d'amies.

-Je vois...

-Mais... N'aborde pas le sujet don, je t'ai parlé avec elle.

-D'accord...

-Bon. Dit-il en se relevant. Tu veux venir te promener avec moi ?

-Ouais pourquoi pas ?

- Allons-y !

Puis il me saisit dans ses bras pour ensuite me faire embarquer sur son dos. J'ai passé une magnifique journée en sa compagnie ! Et cette fois, je vais me battre ! Je vais me battre pour l'avoir ! Prépare-toi Karin ! Car je ne risque pas de me laisser faire !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 Le compagnon

-Sasoura... Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais... Je t'aime.

-.. M... Moi aussi, Deidara ! Mais...Karin?

-Laisse tomber Karin c'est toi que je veux!

-Deidara...

Driiiiinnng!

-Graaa!

-Sasoura lève toi!

-Ah! NON! STUPID RÉVEILLE! JE FESAIT LE PLUS BEAU DES RÊVES!

-Haha et c'était quoi?

Je deviens écarlate

-R... Rien, c'était rien du tout aller, on doit aller à l'école.

-Hum ? D'accord aller va te préparer

Arrivé à l'école, je suis passé chercher mon cartable dans mon casier. Quand j'ai refermé la porte, j'ai vu une petite affiche.

« Inscription à la danse vendredi de 19h30 à 23h40 soyers en grand nombre J»

-Bah dit donc... Ah... Il est écrit qu'on doit obligatoirement être accompagné pour entrer.

Deidara va surement y aller avec Karin... Et moi si je veux y aller va falloir me trouver un compagnon.

-Hey salut Sasoura !

Je me retournai et constatai qu'un garçon aux cheveux gris ramasser étais devant moi à me regarder.

-Tien... Hidan... Tu veux quoi ?

-C'est au sujet de ce que tu tiens dans les mains...

-L'inscription à la danse?

-Oui... Tu voudrais m'y accompagner ?... Je sais que tu aimes bien Deidara et c'est juste pour t'aider.

-Hum... Alors d'accord !

-Merci...

Moi et Hidan nous avons trainé ensemble toute la journée... J'ai appris à le connaitre et c'est un chouette type.  
Quelque fois, quand on croisait Deidara accompagné de sa ''copine'', il nous regardait d'un air bizarre. Bref, je suis heureuse qu'il m'accompagne à la danse. La fin des cours arriva et je devais rentrer chez moi. Tsuna était déjà parti avec son compagnon de danse. Hidan me dit au revoir et nous nous séparons. À peine avoir marché quelque minute, j'entendis quelle qu'un criée mon nom.

-Sasoura! Attend moi!

-Deidara?

Quand je me retournai, Deidara était en pleine course pour me rattraper.

-Qu'est que tu veux?

-Je voulais juste rentrer avec toi.

-Comme tu veux?

Nous nous sommes mis à marché. Tout d'un coup, Deidara me pausa une question.

-... Vas-tu avec Hidan... À la danse ?

-Oui... C'est un gars très charmant, je l'aime bien. Après avoir passé la journée avec lui, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était très drôle surtout le bout au cours de science avec le microscope, il avait reg...

Il me saisit par le bras et me rapprocha soudainement de luis. Mon cœur allait exploser.

-Ne va pas au bal avec luis!

-Eh? Mais ça ne va pas ? J'ai le droit d'y aller avec qui je veux!

- JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU Y AILLE AVEC LUIS COMPRIS?

- DEIDARA! TU Y VA AVEC KARIN ALORS QU'EST QUE SA PEUX TE FAIRE!?

-... Tu sais pourtant que je ne l'aime pas

-Et parce que tu ne l'aimes pas ça te donne le droit de décider avec qui j'irais à cette danse !?

Il se tu... Je sentais en luis de la colère.

-C'est bon lâche moi!

Il ne bougea pas... Puis il me regarda dans les yeux avec un de ses regards à vous rendre malade.

-Tu iras donc avec luis même si je ne veux pas?

-Exactement!

Il rapprocha son visage du mien. Je croyais que j'allais fondre!

-Tsss... Tu prends des risques

-Sans blague?

Il se rapprocha de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'on soi nez à nez. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes. Puis je me dis : non ! Sasoura il a une copine ne le laisse pas faire!

-Non Deidara éloigne toi. Dis-je en l'éloignant.

-...

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire ce geste... Je suis sur que tu n'en à pas envi. Breff, je retourne à la maison, on se revoit demain.

-S... Sasoura

-Quoi?

Il se rapprocha de moi et me regarda d'un air sincère.

-Non Dei éloigne toi et on en reparle plus.

Je me dirigeai vers la maison le laissant là dans ses pensées. Puis quand il fut à porter de vue, je me mise à courir dans la maison.

-Ça va Sasoura !?

-Oui! Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas papa.

J'ai passé le reste de la soirée à m'enlever cette scène de ma tête... Mais sans succès.

* * *  
Et le lendemain...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 Le premier baisé

Le lendemain, je n'entendis que mon réveil sonner. Où était Tsuna ? Je me frottai les yeux en me redressant puis vis ma sœur montée et entrée dans ma chambre.

-Tien Sasoura? Déjà levé ? Bien va faire une promenade dehors il n'y a pas d'école aujourd'hui pour cause de réunions entre professeurs.

-Ah bon ? Youpi !

Lentement, je me rendis à la salle de bains pour me doucher. Peu de temps après j'étais dehors. Je voulais me rendre à mon endroit habituel. Debout dans ce grand champ couvert de couleur, je tendis l'oreille et inspirai un grand coup. Puis une mélodie se fit entendre.

-De la flûte ? Chuchotai-je

J'avançai jusqu'à être en face de l'arbre. Cette musique venait d'ici, j'en suis sûr ! Je me rendis de l'autre côté du tronc, quand je vis sa chevelure jaune en pleine danse dans le vent. Comme je ne voulais pas le dérangé, j'ai voulu rebrousser chemin, mais le son s'arrêta d'un coup.

-Plus un pas Sasoura.

-Yaa zut ! Il m'a entendu.

Je me retournai et le vit qui me fixa.

-Approche veux-tu ?

-Hu hu je crois ne pas avoir le choix ?

Je m'avançai et m'assis à ses côtés.

-Alors que fait, tu ici ?

-Je suis venu pour te voir. Je s'avais que tu passais le plus clair de ton temps ici la fin de semaine, je suis donc venu.

-Tu es en avance

-Non, j'ai croisé Tsuna tout à l'heure et je luis ai demandé de régler ton réveil plus tôt.  
Graaa celui la, il est vraiment maniaque.

-Bien sûr, mais tu voulais me voir pour quelle raison?

-Pour m'excuser d'hier après midi.

-Je vois... Ce n'est pas grave

-Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Si tu veux aller avec Hidan à cette danse bah vas-y... Je ne suis pas celui qui doit diriger ta vie, je le sais. Et Hidan est un chouette type ne rate pas ta chance.

-Deidara, je vais avec luis à la danse. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est amoureux. C'est qu'une soirée entre amis voilà tout.

-Si tu le dis...

Mon regard se posa soudainement vers la flûte.

-Tu en joues depuis longtemps ?

-Eh ? ... À de la flûte ? Bien sûr c'est un de mes instruments favori.

-Ha ha contente de le savoir.

-... Tu aimes quelqu'un ? ...

-Ehhhh !? Pourquoi cette question soudainement !?

-... Juste comme ça.

-... Ba oui, j'aime quelqu'un

-...

Il se retourna face à moi et s'avança.

-Qui ?

-Eh... Eh... Bah un gars.

-Son nom !?

-Non mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça toi ?

-Je veux savoir !

- Hors de question, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais mon confident.

Sa main se dirigea alors vers mon visage. Elle était chaude et très gracieuse. J'aimais son toucher. Il me rendait unique au monde.

-Dis-le-moi !

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais il se rapprocha alors de moi et s'empara de mes lèvres. Je craque ! Mes mains se misent autour de son coup et le baisé s'approfondit. Non Sasoura, tu dois arrêter ça ! Je le repoussai un peu et tournai ma tête du côté pour ne pas le voir en face. Je me relevai et couru en direction de chez moi.

-Sasoura attend !

Je ne voulais pas me retourner. Je ne voulais pas voir son visage ! Et surtout ne plus sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ma crainte était Karin. Je savais qu'elle pouvait jouer avec Deidara comme elle le voulait. Je ne devais plus m'approcher de luis avant d'avoir trouvé une solution.

* * *

C'était l'heure du diner. Personne à maison. Bien, je dois me préparer quelle que chose. Après avoir mangé, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour jouer un peu à l'ordinateur. Dans l'escalier, se promenais un petit courant d'air frais. Je me dépêchai de monter et constatai alors que les portes de mon balcon étaient entrouvertes.

-Eh ? Je n'avais pourtant pas ouvert les portes.

Je m'approchai et les refermai. Quand je me retournai Deidara était là.

-Sasoura, je veux que tu m'écoutes.

Non, non et non ! Je ne voulais pas l'écouté.

-Deidara, tu devrais partir.

-Je veux d'abord que tu m'écoutes !

-... Bien assis, toi.

Nous prenions place sur mon lit.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'ai pris une décision !

-Là quelle ?

- J'en ai assez de Karin et de tous ces mecs qui n'arrêtent pas après moi alors...

-...Alors? ...

-Je vais donc...

Qu...Quoi!? Il ne va pas faire ça?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 La danse

Tu... Tu vas vraiment faire ça ?

-Pourquoi pas ? ... Je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici et puis mes parents sont d'accord.

-... Mais si tu pars si loin, on ne pourra plus se parler ?

-Exact.

-... Aller au pays du son ? ... Avec un gars nommer Sasuke Uchiwa?

-Ouais, il me la proposé tout à l'heure.

-... Et tu es sensé partir quand ?

-Le lendemain de la danse...

-Je vois... Bien va te préparer, c'est dans quelle que jours...

-... Oui

Avant de partir, il s'approcha de moi les cheveux au visage et me  
Déposa un baisé au front. J'avais mal. Je ne voulais pas le voir partir !

Voila 3 jours étaient passés. C'était vendredi soir. J'étais chez moi. Et je portais une robe noir attaché à mon coup qui ne déscendait pas plus loin que mes genous. Après m'avoir assuré de ne rien oublier, j'enfilai mes chaussures et mon petit manteau pour enfin sortir à l'extérieur. Hidan m'y attendait avec une voiture. Je luis fis un signe de main et il me répondu avec un sourire éclatant. En route vers l'école, je repensais à Deidara. Il partait demain matin à 7h30. Enfin arrivé. Au gymnase, c'était rempli de gens. Tout le monde riait et s'amusait. J'aperçus mes amis à une table. Je m'empressai d'aller les rejoindre accompagner d'Hidan.

-Sasou ! Tes ravissante !

-Alors la oui, tu es une vraie star !

-Merci Ino et Kiba... Vous êtes superbe aussi ainsi que vous tous.

-Merci ! Me disent-ils en cœur.

-Ahhh ! J'aime trop cette chanson ! Allons danser !

-Heu ok pourquoi pas?

Toute notre table se vida d'un coup pour ensuite se retrouver sur la piste de danse. Moi et Hidan, nous dansions côte à côte. Il était déjà 20h30 et nous n'avions toujours pas arrêté. Il fut le moment d'aller chercher un rafraichissement. Hidan fit son gentleman et me servit à boire. Évidement pour le remercier, je luis donna un petit baisé à la joue. La soirée continue. Puis il en fut ainsi. Mon compagnon s'avança alors vers moi et me tendit la main en me disant.

-Tu viens danser ?

-Avec plaisir.

En luis prenant la main, je levai la tête et vis Deidara accompagner de Karin entrain de danser au milieu de la piste. Je me relevai et accompagnai Hidan près d'eux. Je mis mes mains autour de son cou et luis autour de mes hanches. Au rythme de la musique, nous dansions. Accoté sur son épaule, j'observai les moindres faits et geste du couple. Deidara n'avait pas du tout le sourire. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Karin. Elle était aux anges. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais étranglé. Puis Deidara me remarqua. Il me fit un sourire. J'écarquillai les yeux pour ensuite me retourner et les fermer. La chanson était finie. J'informai Hidan que j'allais un peu prendre l'air à la rentrée. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie et m'assise dans l'herbe fraiche. Puis une main se mit sur mon épaule.

-Ça va Sasoura ?

-Deidara ? ... Tu fais quoi là ?

-Je voulais juste venir te voir.

-Va rejoindre ta fiancé.

-Se n'est pas ma fiancé et elle est en train de parler avec ses copines. Elle en a pour un moment.

-Je vois...

Il prit place à mes côtés et me prit la main pour ensuite m'approcher de luis. Ma tête était sur son épaule et je pouvais sentir son parfum. (Menum! Parfum vanille et chocolat!)

-Deidara...

-Hnn?

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes là bas.

-Je... Je crois que je tiens trop à toi pour ça.

-Ah bon ?

Puis sous mes yeux, il se mit à rire.

-Tu ma vraiment crus alors ?

-Hein ?

-Je plaisantai. C'était simplement un prétexte pour te faire avouer tes sentiments a mon égard. Je suis sur que tu craques pour moi aller avoue le !

Mes joues étaient teintées d'un petit rouge clair.

-P... Pas du tout ! Ne te fais pas d'idée Deidara!

-Hahaha !

Avec un sourire, je me remise dans ma position de tout a l'heure.

-Tu as l'air bien.

-Eh! En fait pas tout un plat !

-D'accord d'accord, je me tais... Mais en échange.

En me retournant vers luis, il me prit dans ses bras.

-Je ne veux qu'une chose.

J'écarquillai les yeux une fois de plus. foncé incroyable. Ses lèvres étaient à un centimètre des miennes. Mon cœur fessait des battements de vitesse. Et au moment où on allait les rejoindre ensemble...

- Éloigne-toi d'elle Deidara!

Nous nous retournions et vis Hidan qui n'avait pas l'air content, debout derrière le mur. Deidara me repoussa lentement et se leva debout. Je fis de même.

-Tien Hidan. Mon vieux copain !

-Tais-toi Deidara !

-Bon bon ! Tout de suite, les grands mots.

-Sasoura vient ici !

-Mais j...

-Elle reste ici !

-Sasoura aller viens !

-Pourquoi la veux tu donc auprès de toi!? Hein !?

-Réponds !

-Parce que je l'aime !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 L'aveu

-Tu...

-... Tu m'aimes ?

-Je te voyais souvent faire de l'œil à Deidara alors qu'il est avec Karin. J'ai voulu au départ simplement t'éloigner de luis en me liant d'amitié avec toi et puis je suis finalement tombé amoureux de la magnifique jeune fille qui est sous mes yeux.

-Ahhh comme ça, tu me fais de l'œil ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment Dei.

-Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que tu luis trouve à ce mec. Et il a une copine en plus !

-Hidan...

- Sa sufi Hidan, ne te mêle pas de nos affaires.

-Non mais la ferme Dei! Sasoura ne fait pas partie des affaires de toi et Karin.

-Si justement !

-Ehh ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien.

-Quoi ? Et pourquoi ?

-C'est confidentiel.

Hidan commençait à s'énerver.

-Évidement ! Tu es trop lâche pour en dire d'avantage !

-Tu veux que je te montre ce que le lâche peut faire !?

Affolé je me mise à crier.

-Non Dei ne bouge pas !

-Va-y, je t'attends aller approche !

-À ouais ?

Puis Deidara se mit à courir vers Hidan qui était en mode défense. Le blond fonça du côté sur Hidan qui avait été projeté par terre. Il se releva et la vraie guerre débuta. Figé sur place, je n'arrivais pas à détourner le  
Regard de cet incroyable combat. Je ne voulais pas manquer une seule seconde. Je ne voulais pas qu'un des  
Deux se blessent. Puis j'entendis la porte de l'entrer s'ouvrir et quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque personnes arrivée.

-Hey !? Mais il se passe quoi ici !?

-Les garçons arrêtés de vous battre et expliquer nous !

-Sasoura ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air apeuré.

À ces paroles, tout le monde se tourna vers moi. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Mes amisse précipitaires vers moi à l'exception de Deidara et Hidan. Ils m'aidèrent à me relever.

-Que c'est-il passé Sasoura ? ...

-Je vous expliquerai tout ça sur ''MSN'' ce soir.

-Pas de problème.

Hidan se releva et s'avança vers moi.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

-Non merci, je vais marcher.

-Quoi marcher toute seul dans le noir !?

-Oui...

Je rentrai chercher mon manteau et me mise en route.

-Attend Sasoura, je t'accompagne !

-Inutile Deidara ça va aller.

-Non ! Je veux t'accompagner et tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement !

-Ta Karin à besoin de toi, Deidara va tend. Dis-je la voix tremblotante.

-Raaa ! Tu ne vas pas finir par arrêter avec cette Karin !?

Deidara me prise par le bras et me mise dos au mur. J'assaillais de me débattre, mais en vin. Une fois de plus il rapprocha son visage du mien et frôla mes lèvres. J'étais complètement envahi d'émotion. Je me calmai et il desserra un peu ses mains à mes poignets.

-Depuis l'instant où je t'es vue, je savais que tu allais surement changer ma vie. Et sen est le cas aujourd'hui.

La tête baisser, j'assaillais de l'ignorer. Puis il glissa ses mains dans les miennes. La tentation de l'embrasser était tellement forte que j'avais de la difficulté à me retenir. Je relevai ma tête pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Un regard profond nous réunissait. J'en étais amoureuse. Et maintenant consciente que luis aussi l'était. Sans plus attendre, il se rapprocha lentement. Puis je fis le reste du chemin à mon tour. Après ce baiser rempli d'amour, Dei proposa de me raccompagner avec ma permission. (pour une fois) Puis main dans la main, nous nous dirigeons vers nos deux maisons. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je me mise à l'ordinateur.

Sasoura vient de se connecter

Connecté  
- _Je_T_ ime_Neiji_3  
-N rut0...R mez _Pow  
-In Kishou  
-Ino-L -Bell  
-Kib & k m ru

Ino-L -Bell dit : Alor Sasouu ! Que c'est-il passé avec les gars tout à l'heure ?

Sasoura dit : Boff... ya Hidan qui est amoureux de moi et moi je le suis de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ino-L -Bell dit : Ba alors que fait Deidara la dedans ?

Sasoura dit : Alors la, ça c'est un peu plus personnel mais t'inquiète pas je vais tout te raconté plus tard. Là, je dois y aller.

Ino-L -Bell dit: D'accord je vais raconter se que tu ma dit aux autre. Ils avaient trop peur de te le demander.

Sasoura dit: Je vois, je fais si peur à se point!?

Ino-L -Bell dit: Ba pas vraiment juste qu'ils croyaient que t'allais pleurer...

Sasoura dit: Meu non voyons. Aller on se reparle a+

Ino-L -Bell dit: + Sasou!

_ Vous êtes déconnecté_

-Piouf!

Allongé dans mon lit, je repensais à ma journée. Finalement, ça s'est plutôt bien passé.

* Caillou frappe à ma fenêtre *

Je me relevai et vis Deidara qui me fit signe d'ouvrir les portes. C'est ce que je fis. Il grimpa pour atterrie devant moi.

-Sasoura... J'ai dit à mes parents que je dormais chez un ami. Et...

-C'est bon installe-toi.

-Merci...

Enlacé dans les bras de celui que j'aime. C'est le plus beau moment de ma vie. Et surtout, le plus beau rêve jamais vu au paravent.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 La trahison

Les raillons du soleil vinrent caresser mon visage. Péniblement, j'ouvris les yeux. Deidara était toujours là à dormir profondément les cheveux ballants. (Kia! Je me fais baver moi-même) Puis il se retourna vers moi les yeux grands ouverts.

-Déjà levé ?

-Comment ça déjà ? Tu étais debout depuis longtemps ?

-À peu près une demie heure. J'ai essayé de fermer l'œil, mais sans succès.

-Tsss. Ta faim ?

-Un peu oui.

-Bon espérons que mon père est à son travail.

Nous sautons en dehors de notre lit pour se glisser dans le corridor à pat de souris. Lentement, nous descendions les escaliers en prenant soin de ne pas les faires craquer. Enfin à la cuisine, je m'assurai que personne n'était là.

-C'est bon Dei, tu peux descendre.

Il vint me rejoindre pour ensuite regarder dans le réfrigérateur.

-Ouaille tes pas gêner, toi.

-Non ! Pas du tout.

Après avoir mangé, nous montions-nous changer et sortions dehors. (il avait emmené des vêtements). Près du parc, il y avait l'énorme fontaine de la ville. Nous allons nous y asseoir, quand tout à-coup, Karin apparue.

-Deidara ! Te voilà, tu n'étais pas chez toi, je me suis inquiété... Que fait Sasoura avec toi ?

- On ses vues en chemin et elle ma simplement accompagner au parc.

-Ah ! D'accord. Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.  
Elle prit Deidara par le bras et l'emmena en face d'elle.

-Deidaraaa, depuis que nous sommes ensemble, on ne sait même pas encore embrasser.

-Et alors ?

-J'aurais aimé qu'on le fasse...

-La maintenant ? Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

-Oui ! Répondit-elle en s'approchant de luis.

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Je sentis des larmes coulées sur mes joues. Après ce qu'on avait fait, il n'allait quand même pas me faire ça ?

-Aller approche Deidara.

Il ne bougea pas. Quelque minute de silence se fit entendre. Puis Deidara se décida enfin à avancer. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à un centimètre de ceux à Karin. Celle-ci me fixa d'un regard qui voulait dire : c'est le mien pas le tien ! Et leurs lèvres s'unirent. Plus le baisé était long, plus mes larmes se faisaient nombreuse. Quand il prit fin, Deidara se retourna vers moi et écarquilla les yeux. Dans le ciel, le bleu éclatant se transforma en un gris monstrueux. La pluie commença à prendre forme. Karin ayant peur d'être trempé, courra jusqu'au magasin le plus proche en laissent son petit ami tout seul. La tête baissée, je pleurais abondamment. Deidara voulut prendre parole, mais détourna les yeux aussitôt. Nous étions complètement trempées. Je retournai mes talons pour débuter la longue route vers chez moi. Deidara releva sa tête et se mit à me suivre.

-Sa... Sasoura, je... Je te demande pardon.

-Tai toi...

-Je te le jure ce n'était pas prévu !

Je m'arrêtai et me retournai vers luis.

-Je t'ai dit de te taire !

-Je ne voulais pas l'embrasser ne me fait pas la gueule, je t'en pris !

-Alors... Si tu ne voulais pas l'embrasser... Pourquoi tu la Fait !?

-Peux tu répondre à ça !?

-C'est ce que je pensais.

Je me retournai dos à luis et je mis ma main sur la poignée. Quand j'ouvris un peu, la porte, une main la referma.

-Pardonne-moi !

-Comment pourrais-je le faire ?

-Sasoura ! Je t'aime d'accord !? Je n'aime que toi, Karin, je ne veux plus jamais la revoir !

-C'est trop tard Deidara. Je ne veux plus te revoir ! Plus jamais !

Je le repoussai et entrai en vitesse à la maison. Tsuna était en train de descendre les marches la brosse à dents à la main.

-Tien Chachoura? Que che pache t-il?

-Rien...

-Mais tu pleures.

-Non... Il pleut dehors, c'est tout.  
Itachi était en train de descendre les escaliers les cheveux en batailles.

-Tsuna, tu n'aurais pas du... Humm, je pense que je vais remonter.

Il remonta en vitesse sous le visage innocent de ma sœur.

-Bon bah... Je crois que je vais monter. Je chort tout à l'heure. Tu es capable de te faire à chouper?

-Oui...

Sur ces mots, elle repartit d'où elle était venue.  
Je me laissai glisser part terre. Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Après la nuit qu'on avait passée et ce qu'il m'avait dit hier... Il a préféré l'embrasser que de luis dire non.

-Que vais-je faire maintenant ?

J'entendais Deidara frapper à la porte et à me hurler pardon. Il était complètement trempé. J'avais mal. Normalement, je l'aurais laissé entrer, mais j'avais trop mal pour le voir à mes côtés.

-Deidara rentre chez toi !

-Je ne partirais pas tant que tu n'aurais pas ouvert cette porte !

-Hors de question !

Nous avons passé des heures près de la porte. Tsuna était partie par-derrière la maison. Elle a du savoir que quelle que chose n'allait pas. C'était la nuit. Deidara était toujours là et moi aussi. La pluie, c'était transformé en un orage. Mais il ne bougeait pas... Je devrais le laissé entrer ? J'ouvris un peu la porte et commençai à parler.

-Tu vas finir malade va t'en !

-Jamais !

Que dois-je faire ? ...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 La tempête

-...

-...

Le son de la pluie était la seule chose qui se faisait entendre. Et la porte était le seul obstacle qui nous séparait. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il est toujours là. Assis par terre tremblant de froid. C'est bon, j'en ai assez vu ! Je le laisse entrer. J'ouvris la porte et il se retourna vers moi.

-... C'est bon entre tu va avoir froid.

-Sasoura...

Sans rajouter un seul mot, il acquiesça. Lentement, il entra dans la maison. Il était tellement trempé, qu'aussitôt rentré, il avait complètement mouillé le tapis. J'accourut à la salle de bains pour luis donner une serviette qu'il prit à la vitesse de la lumière. Assis dans le canapé, il observait la télévision. Moi pendant ce temps, je faisais du chocolat chaud. Arrivé dans le salon, l'ambiance était tellement lourde, Deidara me regardait comme s'il allait bientôt pleurer. Je luis tendis son verre. Mais au lieu de le prendre, il se releva. Je me redressai pour l'affronter du regard. Les sourcils plissés, nous nous bagarrons en silence. Puis il mit sa main dans mes cheveux. Je ne réagis pas. J'étais totalement en colère.

-Il annonce une énorme tempête. Je peux rester ici le temps quelle s'arrête ?

-... S'il annonce une tempête, tu dormiras dans une autre chambre que la mienne. Tsuna dort chez Itachi et mon père sera à son travail.

-...

Le violent vent commença à se faire entendre. Les arbres étaient sur le point de s'envoler. J'étais dans ma chambre assise sur mon lit. Que faire ? ... Avec lui dans la maison, j'étais toute stressante. J'allais pour saisir mon ordinateur, quand toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

-Mince ! L'électricité est manquée.

Je descendis en bas pour voir ou était Deidara et ainsi trouver une lampe de poche.

-Deidara !? ...

Aucune réponse.

-Ralala où est-il celui-là ?

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit dans la cuisine. C'était luis ?

-Non mais il a encore faim celui-là ?

Je fis 3 pas vers la cuisine qu'une main m'agrippa et m'attira vers elle. Je reconnaissais cette chaleur.

-Deidara ? Non mais il se passe quoi !? Chuchotai-je.

-Tait toi ! Dit-il la voix basse.

-Qui est là ?

-Un prénommé Madara Uchiwa.

-Que fait-il ici ?

-Je l'ignore.

Je tendis l'oreille et pu entendre plusieurs personnes parler.

-Madara... Où est-il ce stupide gamin ?

-Je l'ignore... Il fait partie de la gagne d'akatsuki. Il doit absolument nous révéler le lieu secret de leurs réunions.

-Bah alors on fout quoi ici !?

-Une certaine fille rousse m'a informé qu'il était reparti avec une fille du nom de Sasoura. Et elle habite ici.

-Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne ! Aller, on déguerpit !

J'ai voulu allonger la tête pour voir à quoi il ressemblait, mais Deidara m'en empêcha.

-Ne bouge pas !

-... Non attend, j'ai entendu quelque chose !

-Ah ?

Des pas se firent entendre. Il se rapprochait ! Je me retournai face à Deidara et m'enlaçai dans ses bras. J'avais peur. Il me serra en me disant que tout allait bien aller. Cacher derrière un mur, on assaillait de ne pas respiré fort ni de faire un seul geste. L'étranger nous contourna pour monter dans l'escalier. On avait eu chaud. Puis une main s'accota sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et vis... Sasuke. Que faisai t-il là!?

-Je les ai trouvés !

-Bien !

Deidara se releva et j'en fis de même. Face à Sasuke, je le fixai du regard.

-Alors les deux amoureux ! On se cache ?

Il me saisit par le bras et me plaqua au mur adverse.

-Deidara... Dis-nous où à lieu votre rassemblement ou sinon, c'est cette jeune demoiselle qui va en souffrir !

Deidara écarquilla les yeux. Puis après quelle que minute, il ouvrit la bouche.

-Je ne te dirais rien.

-Très bien ! Alors j'emmène cette jeune fille avec moi. Je connais quelqu'un qui voudra en faire sa copine.

-Q...Quoi!?

-...

Il ne réagit pas. Voilà, j'étais fixé. Deidara ne m'aimait pas...

-Sasuke, tu sais quoi faire ?

-Oui.

-Bien

Il luit donna une adresse pour les rejoindre.

-Si tu changes d'avis, ce papier t'indiquera où aller. Je te donne 2 jours pour te décider. Sinon, tu pourras dire adieu à cette petite. Fais-moi confiance, tu ne la reverras plus jamais.

Deidara ne fit toujours rien. Madara m'attrapa dans ses bras pour ensuite m'emmener à l'extérieur. À ce moment, je vis Naruto et Sakura entrain de courir sou la pluie en criant le nom de Sasuke. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermer et ne prêtait pas attention à eux. Une voiture était parquée sur le bord du chemin. Je me retournai dans l'espoir de voir Deidara courir pour me sauver, mais toujours rien. Les cris de mes deux amis étaient, de plus, en plus bruyants. Ils se rapprochaient. Sakura arriva près de Sasuke et luis donna une baffe. Elle était en pleine larme.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Sasuke ?!

-Sasuke, dis à l'autre de lâcher Sasoura toute suite !

Mais il ne dit rien. Madara me fit embarquer dans la voiture. Celui-ci entra suivi de Sasuke. Par la fenêtre, je pouvais voir Sakura agenouiller par terre avec Naruto qui faisait tout pour la consoler. Sasuke compte à luis, il avait l'air perdu. Dans son regard noir et sinistre, je voyais de la peur et du pardon. Que se passait-il à la fin ?  
Puis la voiture s'arrêta. J'en sortis et vis...

-Ma Chère Sasoura ! Comme c'est bon de te revoir !

-Hi...Hidan? ...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 L'enlèvement

-Ehh oui ! Hidan fait partit de notre association. Comme tu peux le voir ma très chère Sasoura, tu as été trompé jusqu'à la fin.

-Q...Quoi? Dis-je la voix tremblante.

-J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour. Dit-il

-Comment le pourrais-je ?

Il fit un sourire narquois et me fixa du regard. Je pouvais voir les ténèbres dans ses yeux. Puis en un mouvement brusque, la main de Madara m'attira vers l'intérieur. Assise sur une chaise qu'on m'avait emportée dans une petite salle vide, j'assaillais de résoudre toute cette histoire. Mes larmes étaient maintenant les seuls à pouvoir me comprendre. Les seuls avec qui je partage ma peine. Et les seuls qui montraient mon émotion principale. Je devrais partir de cette ville ? C'est probablement ce que je ferais si jamais je m'en sors. Puis la porte s'ouvrit. Un garçon avec des lunettes et aux cheveux gris reflètent violet apparue.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Kabuto. Je suis ici pour écouter tout ce que tu sais.

-Ce que je sais ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Je parle de votre petit copain Deidara.

-Se n'est pas mon petit copain... Du moins, ça ne les plus.

-Ha bon ? Je vois de la tristesse en vous...

-Exacte... Je pensais qu'il allait m'aider, mais je me trompais...

-Pauvre de vous... Vous êtes maintenant seul au monde.

-...

_

-Merde, mais je vais faire quoi moi maintenant !?

Deidara, perdue dans ses pensées, faisait les 100 pas tout en essayant de trouver une idée et ainsi venir aider la jeune fille qu'il aimait.

-Je ne peux quand même pas demander de l'aide à Itachi. Il est complètement occupé avec ses problèmes, je ne vais pas l'importuner avec les miens. Et... Et si je demandais à Sasori ?...

* * *

-Alors comme ça, tu veux que je t'aide à sauver ta copine ?

-C'est pas ma copine... Du moins pas encore.

-Donc tu veux que je t'aide à sauver une fille qui c'est mis dans la misère?

-C'est moi qui les mis dans la misère... Je l'ai déçue.

Sasori poussa un soupir.

-Je récapitule. Tu veux que je t'aide à sauver une fille que tu aimes, cependant, vous n'êtes pas ensemble et c'est de ta faute si elle c'est fait ''enlever''?

-Je sais que ça parait plutôt étrange de cette manière, mais je tends, supplie, aide-moi !

-... Très bien alors fessant un marcher...

-Hum... Bon quel est-ce marché ?

-Je t'aide à sauver ton amie, mais en échange, tu devras m'aider avec un truc...

-Quel truc?

-... Que tu empêches, c'est saleté de fille de venir me déranger pendant que j'étudie.

Deidara fit une aire soulagée.

-Seulement ça? Bon d'accord mais aide moi avant.

-Pas de problème.

* * *

-Et vous êtes sure de ne rien s'avoir au sujet de l'akatsuki?

* Merde...Biensûr que je connais l'akatsuki, pendant que Deidara était chez moi il m'en a parlé. Mais se serais bien de luis dire? *

-Oui... J'en suis sure.

-Très bien... Hidan! Tu peux venir une seconde?

La porte s'ouvrit et un vent glacial remplit la pièce qui à mon avis était bien assez sinistre comme ça. Hidan entra en dégagent une émotion de naïveté sans fin. Je ravalai ma salive et me préparais au pire. Il s'avança et s'accroupit à ma hauteur.

-Comme ça, tu n'es au courant de rien Sasoura ?

-Non puisque je viens de le dire.

-Je suis sur que tu mens.

-Je... Je ne mens pas !

-Comme tu veux... Si tu ne peux nous aider en nous disant ces informations... Tu iras les chercher.

-Qu...Quoi?

- Kabuto... prépare la!

Il fit un sourire sadique et sur, c'est dernier mot, il partit.

_

Deidara sortit sa tête du buisson pour regarder si personne ne les suivaient.

-Ya personne allons y Sasori!...Sasori?

Le rouquins marchait déjà en direction de la porte d'entrer quand il aperçut son ami part terre.

-Bah, tu viens Deidara ? ... Et que fais-tu par terre ?

-Rien laisse tomber !

Deidara se releva et accompagna Sasori près de la porte.

-Elle est verrouillée ! Faut trouver une autre entrée.

Sasori s'avança pour tourner la poignée de l'autre sens.

-Elle est ouverte Deidara. Tes vraiment un imbécile, toi dis donc.

-Raaa la ferme!

Sur ces mots, ils se précipitent vers l'intérieur.

* * *

-Voilà, elle est prête. S'empressa de dire Kabuto. M'ayant vêtu d'une petite robe de tous les jours, ils m'avaient aussi mis un pendentif autour du cou que je ne pouvais pas enlever. Sur ces mots Hidan pris parole.

-Bien ! Je vais en informer Madara.

-Je vous accompagne.

Les deux garçons sortent de la pièce me laissant seul. Que devais-je faire ?

* ils veulent que je vais voir quelqu'un de l'akatsuki pour voir tout leur point de rencontre... Pourquoi Hidan ne  
Leur dit-il pas ce qu'il sait ? Eh bien, car il a été chassé du groupe quand ils ont su qu'il gardait contacte avec Madara. Et maintenant, je dois charmer quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ? *

Puis un grincement de porte se fit entendre. Qui était-ce ? Quand la porte s'ouvrit complètement, je ne vis que du noir.

-Qui est là ?

Puis quelqu'un apparut. Une aura malveillante s'installa dans la pièce.

-Te voilà donc Sasoura.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 L'hypnotisation

Aux cheveux noirs incroyablement longs et au regard terrifiant, cette inconnue ne m'inspirait aucune confiance. Apparaissant dans l'obscurité du couloir, il s'avança vers moi. À peine entré, il prononça mon nom avec tant de méchancetés. Le seul fait de l'entendre montait ma pression. Il s'assied par terre et releva la tête en ma direction. Que me voulait-il ?

-Alors c'est toi cette fameuse Sasoura ?

-En dirait bien

Il mit sa main sur mon épaule. À ce moment, mon corps se paralysa. Comme s'il était en train de me figer sur place. Comment me sortir de cette situation ?

-Tu sais Hidan t'aime beaucoup Sasoura. Et toi ? Il m'a dit que tu avais un ''petit'' faible pour ce Deidara ?

J'essayais de bouger mes lèvres pour parler, mais je n'y parvenais pas.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Tu n'aimes plus Deidara. Tu es sou le charme de Hidan et tu le serviras jusqu'à la fin !

À ce moment, c'était comme si que l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Deidara, c'était envolé pour ensuite se remplacer par celle d'Hidan. Je pouvais sentir mes yeux me chauffer. À l'intérieur, mon cœur se formait de noir. Le pendentif qui était autour de mon cou au départ de couleur bleu était maintenant vert foncé. Je n'avais plus aucune pitié ! Je ne faisais plus qu'attendre les ordres d'Hidan.

-Mmm, parfais ! Hidan ! Tu peux entrer maintenant!

Hidan revint dans la pièce. Le sourire aux lèvres.

-Deux gars ont été aperçus dans l'immeuble. Sasoura, je te demande d'aller t'occuper d'eux comme il se doit.

-Oui maître, je vous obéirais tant que mon amour pour vous sera présent.

- Nous sommes perdus, c'est ça ? Lâcha Sasori d'un air découragé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sasori ! Je vais retrouver notre chemin et ainsi pouvoir sauver Sasou... Sasoura ?

À ce moment la fille aux longs cheveux roses fit son apparition. Je me précipitai près d'elle pour ensuite bâtir mon étreinte autour d'elle.

-Sasoura J'ai eu si peur!

Elle plissa alors les yeux et me repoussa. La connaissant, elle m'aurait elle aussi enlacé. Que se passait-il?

-Ne t'approche pas de moi salaud! Je ne sais pas qui tu es, et je ne veux pas le savoir! Mais on m'a chargé de vous faire sortir d'ici ! Alors veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

-Qu...

Mais se n'es pas Sasoura! Elle est complètement différente de ce qu'elle était il y a de ça quelque heures. Elle se dirigea vers une porte. Je la suivis accompagner de Sasori. J'avais peur. Peur qu'elle me soi enlever. Puis elle ouvrit la porte. Une pièce blanche se vit à perte de vue. Quelqu'un me poussa de derrière et me força à entrer à l'intérieur. Sans discuter je me dirigeai dans la pièce. Hidan nous y attendait déjà. Sasoura vint le rejoindre et la porte se claqua derrière nous.

-Bien le bonjour, Deidara et Sasori. Débuta t-il.

-Qu'a, tu fais à Sasoura ? Lança Deidara en colère.

-Moi ? Rien.

-Hidan, peut tu me dire d'où il connaît mon nom? Ajouta la jeune fille qui ne semblait se souvenir de rien.

-Se n'es pas important ma chérie, ils ne seront bientôt que de simple souvenir. En même temps d'avoir prononcé ces mots, Hidan jeta un coup d'œil diabolique vers Deidara qui celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

-Comment là, tu appelé !?

-Ça ne te regarde pas Deidara.

-Si ! Ça me regarde !

-Tsss... Sasoura approche veux-tu ?

La fille que j'aime, c'est alors approcher de mon ennemi pour ensuite luis donner un tendre baisser.

* Quoi ? Elle est maintenant amoureuse de Hidan !? Non d'un chien, mais que luit-on t-il fait ? *

La rage que j'éprouvais en ce moment était toute fois incontrôlable. J'avais envi de tuer ce bon à rien, prendre Sasoura et m'en aller avec elle et Sasori.

Sasori regardait l'étrange visage de Deidara.

*Il est sans aucun doute très fâché. Comment peut-il être en colère pour une simple fille ? C'est ça aimé ? Si c'est le cas, je préférerais ne jamais ressentir cette émotion. Ressentir cette vengeance sou le seul effet qu'une fille a sur moi ? Non, jamais ! *

-Deidara, je crois que tu devrais rester calme. Dit le rouquin.

-Tsss... Je suis calme. Répliqua Deidara avec un ton de colère.

À ce moment, il releva la tête le sourire aux lèvres.

-Rends-moi Sasoura

Sans quitter son sourire, il s'empressa de répondre d'un ton moqueur.

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

-Parce que je l'aime autant que toi. Mais elle, elle me préfère à toi.

-Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi ne pas luis posé la question?

Deidara se retourna vers Sasoura.

Celle-ci était complètement sure de sa décision.

-Alors Sasoura... Qui préfères-tu entre moi et ce type ?

* Merde faut que je fais quelque chose sinon Deidara va s'emporter

Sasoura avait tout à-coup l'air d'hésité

-Je...

-Allez Sasoura.

-Hidan, je me sens bizarre ...

Puis la porte s'ouvrit...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 Les retrouvailles

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Un silence complet envahit la pièce. Qui pouvait se cacher derrière ? Puis une chaussure apparue. Et soudain...

-Raaaaa, mais qu'avez-vous fait à ma petite sœur ? Ne sachant quoi répondre Sasoura n'eu qu'un seul mot en tête.

-Tsuna !?

-Ne t'en fais pas Sasoura, je suis la maintenant. Répondit ma soeur sur d'elle.

-Mais qu'es que tu fais ici ?

-Ho... Sasori m'a invité. Et j'ai emmené quelqu'un qui voulait venir à tout prix.

-Salut tout le monde ! Lança Ina en entrant dans la pièce.

-Merde... Dit Sasori.

-Alors comme sa Deidara à de l'aide ? Rajouta Hidan qui avait l'air de trouver la situation drole.

-Sa te pose un problème Hidan!? Répliqua celui-ci

-C'est bon arrêter de vous crier l'un sur l'autre. Sasoura, viens-nous rentrons chez nous. Dit ma soeur.

-Mais... Je... Je veux rester avec Hidan... Je crois.

-Tu le crois ? Ou tu le veux ? Répondu, Sasori.

-Je... Je le crois simplement.

Deidara afficha un air d'espoir. L'arrivé de Tsuna était peut-être quelque chose de bien autant pour lui que pour Sasoura.

-Alors c'est que tu ne l'aimes pas. Réplique le rouquin.

-Je ne l'aime pas ? ... Elle se tourna alors vers Deidara.

-Désoler Sasoura, mais ça va peut-être te faire un peu mal. Dit Tsuna.

Au moment ou la jeune fille allait se retournée vers sa sœur ainée, celle-ci la frappa à la tête. Sasoura tomba inconsciente.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça à ma sœur ! Si j'en déduis à sa couleur de yeux, tu l'as hypnotisé Hidan !

-Ha ha! ... Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai fait cela.

-Peu importe ! Intervient Sasori. Dis-nous où se trouve la sortie. Nous sommes quatre contre un.

Hidan, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre les quatre et que ses partenaires n'étaient plus dans l'immeuble les laissa partir. Mais bien sûr, nous en n'avons surement pas fini avec lui...

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans ma chambre. Encore étourdit du choc, je me redressai lentement. Personne n'était dans la pièce. Que c'était-il passé là-bas ? Puis, la fatigue vin prendre possession de moi. Je me rallongeai donc et me laissai emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

-Aller Deidara. N'oublie pas ta promesse.

-Sasori... Je te jure. Que si j'avais su à quel point ce boulot était compliqué, je ne l'aurais jamais accepté.

Dans une petite pièce où Sasori aimait réviser, Deidara essayait désespérément de repousser toutes les filles qui avaient le ''béguin'' pour Sasori.

1er octobre

Cher Journal. Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier octobre. Depuis le jour où je me suis faite kidnappé, Deidara ne prend plus aucun risque avec moi. Il dit avoir trop peur que je ne luis sois enlevé. Il parait que Sasuke et Sakura soi ensemble. Ina, elle, passe plus de temps avec Sasori. Ils sont devenus beaucoup plus proches. Comme c'est la dernière année pour ma sœur, elle nous à annoncer à moi et à notre père qu'elle compte se mariée avec Itachi qui luis avait demandé sa main. C'est deux la feront un couple de jeunes mariées parfait. Je n'ai plus entendu parler d' Hidan. Enfin pour le moment je le croise parfois dans les corridors mais sans plus. Je dois maintenant me concentrer sur la prochaine fête. L'halloween! Quel costume devrais-je mettre? Bref, j'aurais tout le temps d'y réfléchir. Ah... Je te laisse. Je dois rejoindre Deidara à notre point de rendez-vous habituel.

Sasoura referma son journal et le posa sous son oreiller. Elle accourut dehors pour enfin se diriger vers son endroit habituel. Deidara était perché sur une branche.

-Salut Dei!

-Ah tien Salut Sasou.

-Quoi de neuf?

-Rien... Sauf que je dois aller rejoindre Karin dans quelque minute...

-Ahhh... C'est vrai, tu es toujours avec elle...

-Ehh ouais...

-Et vous allez faire quoi?

-Elle veut que je lui tienne compagnie.

-Lui tenir compagnie? Pourquoi faire?

-Eh bien toutes ses copines ont un copain pour aller faire une balade et elle ne voulait pas être la seule qui n'en avait pas. Elle m'a donc forcé à venir. Répondu Deidara l'air découragé.

-Ah... Pauvre de toi.

-Ouaip... Mais je pense que bientôt, j'aurais le courage de lui dire que je ne l'aime pas et que je me sépare d'elle une fois pour toute.

-Je l'espère bien.

Deidara descendit de l'arbre et s'assied par terre. Sasoura en fit de même. Ils étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Deidara voulut s'approcher, mais au même moment...

-Deidara ? Alors c'est là que tu trainais tout ce temps !? Et avec elle en plus!?

C'est avec un visage questionneur que les deux amoureux se retournèrent et virent karin.

-... Karin. Fini par dire Deidara. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je venais te chercher chez toi pour pouvoir passer plus de temps en ta compagnie avant notre sortie. Mais à ce que je vois, tu préfères être avec cette saleté plutôt qu'avec moi ! La fille la plus populaire de l'école! Tu devrais en être reconnaissant.

-...

Deidara dévisageait Karin d'un regard rageur. Comment se sortir de ce pétrin.

-Karin tu sais très bien que je ne t'aime pas.

-Très bien! Si c'est ce que tu veux. Nous deux c'est maintenant fini! Mais fait attention a toi demain matin.

-Karin!

Sasoura se leva d'un bon. Karin qui c'était éloigner d'un simple pas se retourna en vitesse après avoir entendu la voix de Sasoura déterminer.

-Tien, mais c'est le bonbon rose qui parle. Que me veux-tu saleté?

-Je voulais t'avertir d'une chose

-Ah ouais? Et là quelle ?

-Celle du fait que si tu cherches la guerre, se seras avec moi. Je te demande de laisser Deidara tranquille!

C'est avec un regard déterminer que Sasoura tenait tête à Karin. Que se passera t-il demain matin?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 Le couple

* Drinng *

Cette sonnerie insupportable continuait de sonner jusqu'à ce que j'allonge mon bras pour le taire d'un coup de main. C'était le matin. Le fameux matin qui allait faire en sorte que ma vie change à nouveau. Que se passera-t-il aujourd'hui, qui avait été causé hier.  
_Hier_

-Karin !

Sasoura se leva d'un bon. Karin qui c'était éloigner d'un simple pat se retourna en vitesse après avoir entendu la voix de Sasoura déterminer.

-Tien, mais c'est le bonbon rose qui parle. Que me veux-tu saleté ?

-Je voulais t'avertir d'une chose

-Ah ouais ? Et là quelle ?

-Celle du fait que si tu cherches la guerre, se seras avec moi. Je te demande de laisser Deidara tranquille !

Après s'être souvenu d'une telle chose, Sasoura se dirigea vers son calendrier quelle notai à chaque matin. Elle jeta un œil et vit qu'aujourd'hui était la nouvelle journée préférer de Sasoura. La journée sans uniforme. Celle-ci se précipita vers son armoire pour choisir se qu'elle allait mettre.

-Sasoura !? Tu arrives bientôt oui ou non !?

-Oui oui Tsuna, j'arrive !

Sasoura descendit vêtus d'une paire de jeans courte et un t-shirt blanc avec un petit manteau d'intérieur noir sans manche.

-C'est très joli ce que tu portes aujourd'hui Sasou.

-Merci Tsuna. Toi aussi, tu es très jolie.

Tsuna porta un chandail rouge du côté avec de longs jeans trouer et bleu pâle.

-C'est gentil. Aller avale ce petit-déjeuner et on est partie.

-Okidouuu !

Craintive, Sasoura se dépêcha de manger pour ensuite sortir dehors où elle vit Deidara sortir. Habituellement, il était toujours en avance. Pas cette fois. Il se mit à marcher lentement. Sasoura voulut attendre qu'il soit parti, mais Tsuna là fi avancer.

-Aller Sasoura faut y aller. Et toi qui marches lentement, on doit y aller dès maintenant ou on risque de prendre notre avance comme du retard.

-Heu... C'est-à-dire que.

-Non pas de heu ou de, mais on y va !

En sortant Tsuna ferma la porte ce qui attira l'attention de Deidara. Celui-ci se figea et regardait Sasoura. Tsuna se mise à marcher vers la direction de l'école en saluant le jeune blond.

-Tu viens Sasoura ?

-Heu... J'ai oublié quelque chose passe devant je te rattraperais.

-Bon d'accord prend ton temps. De toute façon, je crois bien que le réveille-matin a eu une heure d'avance. Dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

-Quoiiii !? Dit Sasoura d'un air désespéré.

-Ha ha... Humm, on se revoit tout à l'heure Sasou, je dois vite aller rejoindre Itachi.

-C'est ça... A+

En agitant la main, Tsuna continua sa route vers Itachi. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose retourna son regard vers Deidara qui lui portait déjà toute son attention. Celle-ci rougit de gêne.

-Sasoura.

-Heu... Oui Dei ?

-Tu veux qu'on aille à l'école ensemble ?

-J'adorerais ! Dit-elle souriante

-Bien, mais d'abord, on a 1 heure devant nous.

-Ehhhh ?

Deidara courus vers elle et la saisit par la main.

-Viens.

-M... Mais où allons-nous ?

-Tu le sais très bien. Dit-il un sourire au coin.

Il l'emporta au chêne derrière leur maison. Que voulait-il venir faire ici ?

-Mais on fait quoi ici Dei ?

-Comme je ne sors plus avec Karin. Je voulais te le demander.

-Me demander quoi ?

- Accepterais-tu maintenant d'être ma copine ? Je sais que je n'ai pas agi en tant que telle quand tu tes faits kidnapper et je voudrais me le faire pardonner.

-... D'a... D'accord. Dit-elle remplis de joie.

Deidara fit un sourire et pris ensuite Sasoura par la taille pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le couple tomba à la renverse par terre au près des fleurs. Pour Sasoura, cette journée commençait parfaitement bien. Puis il fut l'heure de parti pour l'école. Marchant côte à côte, ils étaient prêts à subir les mauvais tours de Karin. Deidara tendit la main vers celle de Sasoura. Celle-ci rougit une fois de plus. Arriver dans la cours, le groupe d'amis de la jeune fille était là à l'attendre.

-Eh Sasoura ! Vient, nous t'attendions !

-Très bien, on arrive.

-Je... Je dois y aller moi aussi ?

-Dei, tu es mon petit copain.

-Oui... Oui, tu as raison.

Sasoura se dirigea vers sa bande d'amis.

-Les amis, je vous présente Deidara mon petit copain.

Tout le monde resta muet.

-Mais tu n'es pas celui de Karin ? Dit Ino

-Oui il me semble que Karin et toi vous étiez ensemble il n'y a même pas 1 journée. Insista Sakura.

-Disons que je ne l'aimais pas et quand elle la découvert elle m'a plaqué.

-Pourquoi tu sortais avec elle dans ce cas ?

-Parce qu'elle...

-Tien, mais si ce n'est pas notre cher bonbon rose que voilà. Tout le monde se retourna.

-Karin...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 Magnifique Journée

- Et oui. C'est bien moi Karin. Je suis étonné que tu te rappel aussi bien de moi.

- Comment oublier une peste comme toi. Karin afficha un air détestable.

-Ça commence à dégénérer. Rajouta Ina.

Deidara regardait Karin attendant de voir ce qu'elle oserait faire. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche et dit.

-On se revoit à la cafétéria Sasoura. Dit Karin.

Puis elle repartit sans rien faire ni dire. Étonner, Sasoura fit un air surpris et regarda Deidara qui celui-ci n'y comprenait rien. Personne ne dit un mot. Puis la cloche sonna.

-Bravo Karin, je suis fière de toi. Dit Suigetsu le sourire aux lèvres.

-La ferme. Répliqua celle-ci, tout en se dirigeant vers sa classe sous le sourire innocent du jeune garçon.

À la fin de l'école Sasoura et Deidara repartir ensemble, heureux d'enfin pouvoir exprimer leur amour.

-Eh ! Attendez-moi les amoureux. Cria Tsuna qui trainait en arrière.

- Dépêche-toi Tsuna. Répondis-je

- Oui, dépêche-toi sinon j'emmène ta sœur avec moi ! Réplique Deidara pour taquiner un peu ma sœur.

-Tu n'oserais pas ?

-Qui sait ? Répondit-il en riant. Les trois amis se dirigeaient vers leur maison. Après s'être dit au revoir, les amoureux se séparèrent.

-Ahhh enfin à la maison.

Drinnnnng...Drinnnnnng...Drinnnnng...

Sasoura se releva pour aller répondre au téléphone.

-Alloooo?

-Sasoura? C'est Ina. Réponds la voix.

-Ah tien salut Ina. Répondit-elle joyeuse d'entendre son amie.

-Ça te dirait de venir à un party que j'organise demain soir?

-Ah? Quelle heure?

-De 8h00 à environ 2h00 du matin, mais si tu veux, tu peux rester dormir ici, ou viens dormir ici aujourd'hui. Nous irons ensemble à l'école demain et pourrons préparer le party toute les deux?

-Très bien je prépare mes affaires, préviens mon père et j'arrive.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure. Ho et si tu veux invite Deidara. J'aurais bien voulu lui demander mais j'ignore son numéro de téléphone. Et de plus je crois qu'il serait plus enchanté si c'est toi qui le luis demanderais.

-Pas de problème compte sur moi.

La jeune fille raccrocha. Elle se précipita chercher un sac et commença à mettre ces choses à l'intérieur. Assise sur le lit, elle prenait soin de mettre des livres de lecture et de bien ranger ses choses. Puis les portes de sont balcon s'ouvrirent. Sasoura retourna la tête et aperçu un gars qui lui rappelait quelqu'un.

-Heu...Bonjour? Qui êtes-vous et que faite vous sur le balcon de ma chambre?

-Salut! Je m'appelle Suigetsu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venue te parler de Karin.

-... Je t'écoute. Le jeune homme s'approcha de moi l'air heureux.

-Elle ne t'embêtera plus désormais. Nous sommes ensemble.

-Quoi !? Sérieux!? Dit Sasoura complètement rassuré.

-Hé hé... Ouais... Bon eh bien, je vais y...

-Comment cela, c'est-il produit ? Répondit-elle en lui coupant la parole pleine de curiosité. Sans attendre le jeune homme qui avait très envie de partager sa joie lui raconta ce qu'il, c'était passé la veille.

-Baaah ... J'étais son meilleur pote, tu vois. Et quand elle était sortie de chez Deidara, j'étais là et j'ai vu ce qui c'est passer hier auprès de l'arbre. Je l'avais suivie, car elle s'semblait trop joyeuse à mon goût. Quand elle est repartie chez elle, je suis allé la voir et j'ai plus au moins essayé de la consoler, mais elle a tellement sale caractère que pour la calmer, je l'ai embrassé. Elle m'a donné une baffe et on a commencé à s'engueuler. Et puis elle a fini par se calmer et je luis ai doucement dit ce que je ressentais pour elle. Puis on a fini ensemble.

-C'est mignon. Répondit Sasoura.

-Breff, je te laisse. J'étais simplement venu te le dire en croyant que ça allait te soulager. Et puis si je ne la rejoins pas immédiatement elle va me faire le discours du mec qui voit d'autre fille, a plus.

-Ciao Suigetsu. Bonne chance avec elle.

Puis d'un signe de la tête il acquiesça. Sasoura heureuse pris son sac et descendit les escaliers.

-Papa, je vais chez Ina pendant deux jours ça te va ?

-Bien sûr Sasoura. Ho, mais je dois te prévenir. Ta sœur va habiter chez son petit copain un certain temps et comme son petit frère n'est pas du tout d'accord avec cela, il vient ici et moi, je serais partie en voyage d'affaires. Occupe-toi bien de la maison.

-Pas de problème. À plus tard !

Sasoura franchis la porte sans se soucier des problèmes que ça pourrait lui causer. Elle sortit de son terrain et entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Elle se retourna et vit Deidara qui lui parlait à travers la fenêtre de sa maison.

-Salut Deidara !

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je vais chez Ina j'y passe deux jours!

-Ah bon? Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

-Avec plaisir!

Deidara afficha un sourire et referma la fenêtre, saisie son manteau puis rejoignit sa bien aimé.

-Alors, vous allez faire quoi chez Ina?

-Aujourd'hui j'en sais trop rien. Mais demain on doit passer l'après midi à préparer le party qu'elle organise.

-Elle en organise un?

-Oui. Ho et elle m'a dit que si tu voulais venir, c'était d'accord. Elle aurait bien voulu te le demander elle-même mais ne connaissait pas ton numéro.

-C'est bon. Si tu y vas, j'irai aussi.

-Merci. Fit Sasoura en souriant. Arrivé chez Ina, Deidara embrassa tendrement Sasoura avant de repartir chez lui. Puis la porte s'ouvrit.

-Houuuuuu c'est trop chou!

-Ha-ha-ha. C'est très sympa de nous espionner Ina.

-Ha... Heuu... Oui alors tu entre ? Hinata est ici aussi! On va bavarder un peu.

-Bon... Bonjour. Dit Hinata en se montrent.

-Salut Hinata. Répondit Sasoura joyeuse.

-Aller entre.

Les trois amies s'amusèrent comme des folles à parler toute la nuit. Le lendemain promettait d'être amusant.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 Une nouvelle inconnue

Les rayons du soleil vinrent réveiller la jeune fille aux cheveux rose. Sasoura se leva et se jeta hors du lit pour vérifier à la fenêtre le temps qu'il faisait sans réveiller ses deux amies. C'était une magnifique journée pour un party. Affichant un sourire, elle se retourna vers ses amies, pris un grand souffle puis...

-Debout, les paresseuses !

Surprises, elles sursautèrent de peur puis tombèrent de leurs lits.

-Sasou !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? Lança Ina complètement abasourdit.

-Il se passe que je viens de te sauver du retard, car il y a de l'école aujourd'hui, tu ne t'en souvenais plus ?

-C'est vrai... Et il est

-Huit heures et merdes !

Les filles s'habillèrent en toute vitesse puis elles se misent à courir jusqu'à l'école. Arrivé, elle était à bout de souffle.

- La prochaine fois, met ton réveil à la bonne heure !

-Oui... Ouf, on l'a échappé belle.

* Dring *

-Bon cours les filles ! Disent-elles en cœur.

Sasoura monta les marches puis vit sa sœur.

-Sasouuu! Fit-elle.

-Salut Tsuna! Répondit-elle

-Alors, tu vas dans quelle cour ?

- Le cours d'histoire avec Jiraya.

-Je vois... J'arrive de ce cours. Bonne chance

- Merci ! Dit-elle décourager

C'est en prenant une grande respiration qu'elle se dirigea vers sa classe.

-Sasou! Vient t'asseoir ici ! Lança Deidara en là voyant entré.

- D'accord. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Sasoura s'assied près de son jeune amoureux puis lui raconta sa soirée chez Ina. Elle, c'était drôlement amusé et lui rappela le party qu'il devait avoir lieu ce soir.

-N'oublie pas, il y aura un party chez Ina ce soir. Tu fais mieux d'y venir. Dit-elle avec un regard menaçant.

- Ha ha ha. Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu es là, j'y serai, c'est sur et certain.

Sasoura esquissa un sourire et se retourna vers l'avant pour écouter son cours attentivement.

- Salut les jeunes, aujourd'hui, nous allons allez... AU SPAAA!

Tout les élèves ayant une face décourager s'écroulèrent sur leur pupitre.

-... J'espère qu'il n'est pas sérieux... Hein Deidara ? Demanda Sasoura.

-... Je crois que si. Répondit-il désespérer.

- Allez! Tout le monde debout! Nous allons au...

Au moment où Jiraya allait s'emparer de la poignée de portes. Celle-ci s'ouvrit.

- JIRAYA ! COMMENT SE FAIT-IL QU'IL Y AI CECI SUR MON BUREAU!?

Kakashi, le nouveau directeur de l'établissement déposa furieusement un magazine sur le torse de Jiraya.

- M... Mon magasine porno 2009 ! Kakashi! Tu la retrouver! S'écria Jiraya heureux d'avoir retrouvé ce magasine.  
Désespérer, Kakashi se reprit de ses émotions et demanda.

- Au fait, où avait tu l'intention d'aller Jiraya?

- Moi !?... Heu... Je...J'avais simplement l'intention de vérifier si cette porte était bien fermer eh eh.

- Bien... Je te surveille Jiraya, la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé enseigner comme remplaçant, tu t'étais sauvé dans un bar avec les élèves de la classe.

- Eh eh... Mais que vas-tu dire la chère Kakashi ? ...

C'est avec un regarde méfiant qu'il quitta la pièce sans rajouter un mot. Sasoura se retourna vers Deidara et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je vais faire une plainte pour changer de professeur.

- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Répondit-il. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans trop de problèmes, car Hidan étant encore dans les parages cela ne rendait pas toujours les choses faciles à notre jeune héroïne. Sasoura ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensée à la magnifique soirée qui l'attendait le soir venu.

* * *

Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur elle. C'était une fille d'une rare beauté. Elle avait les cheveux d'un violet éclatant. Ces yeux aussi bleus que la mer dévisageait tous les gens étant sur sa route. Elle semblait calme et intelligente, personne ne savait qui elle était. D'un pas déterminé, elle se dirigea vers la route qui menait à l'école où c'est installé notre jeune héroïne. Qu'avait-elle l'intention d'y faire?... Qui était-elle?... Que voulait-elle ? ...

* * *

-Allez sonne...sonne...sonneeeee!

* Dring *

La cloche retentis dans l'immeuble, celle-ci fut tout de suite, tu par les cris de joie des élèves qui s'empressais de quitter leur salle de classe. Sasoura et Ina marchaient tranquillement en direction de la sortie quand tout à-coup, elles aperçurent Deidara et Sasuke qui les attendait à la sortie.

-Sasuke ? Fit Sasoura surprise.

Celui-ci détourna le regarde du sol et fixa Sasoura d'un regard vide, sans émotions.

-Ah... J'avais oublié... Tu vis chez nous désormais non ?

Sans dire un mot, Sasuke se redressa et se mit à marcher en direction du sentier. Deidara, surpris des mots que Sasoura avant prononcer, fit un regard interrogateur, puis ouvrit la bouche.

- Comment ça : « Tu vis chez nous désormais ?».

- Ma sœur c'est installé chez lui car elle est maintenant fiancé à Itachi son frère. Il n'a pas apprécié l'idée alors mon père luis à proposer de venir vivre chez moi le temps qu'il le faudra.

-Oh... Mais... Tu es d'accord avec ça ?

-... Je n'ai pas à m'y plaindre... Enfin pas encore. Ricana telle.

Deidara sourie puis enlaça Sasoura dans ces bras. Au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, Ina les interrompu.

-Désoler les amoureux, mais je vous signale que nous avons un party à préparer. Dit-elle en riant.

- Ah! C'est vrai, j'avais totalement oublié. Fit Sasoura gêné.

- Allons-y! Fit Ina.

Les trois compagnons se dirigeaient vers la maison de Ina alors que Sasuke, seul repartie en direction de la maison de Sasoura. Espérons que rien ou personne ne viendras déranger cette soirée entre amis.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 '' Rassou? ''

La maison était illuminée par des lumières en forme de citrouilles qui faisaient le tour de la maison d'Ina. La rentré était décoré de tout plein de guirlandes et de nombreux autres objets qui se rapportent à la fameuse fête d'halloween. Sur l'énorme table dans la gigantesque cuisine, se trouvait à la disposition de tous, des petits plats cuisinés par nos trois jeunes filles. Ces plats avaient l'air fabuleusement délicieux. La piscine extérieure était prête à accueillir tous les invités ainsi que le reste de la maison. Tout était nettoyé, décoré et bien rangé. Sasoura, Ina ainsi que Hinata avaient tous les trois passés des heures pour tout préparés et en étaient satisfaites. Une demi-heure avant que les invités arrivent, les jeunes filles étaient assises sur le divan à se reposer.

- Ouf ! Qu'elle journée épuisante ! En plus, elle n'est même pas encore terminée.

Ina, déjà fatiguée était en train de s'étirer puis se leva brusquement.

- Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous devons-nous déguiser nous aussi !

Sasoura et Hinata échangèrent un regard et se retournèrent vers Ina.

- Mais nous n'avons pas de costume, nous !

Hinata acquiesça timidement de la tête. Avec tous ces préparatifs, elles en avaient oublié leurs costumes.

- Ce n'est pas grave les filles ! Aller venez !

Ina descendit au sous-sol suivi de près par les deux jeunes filles. Un gros coffre était juste à côté de la descente de l'escalier. Il était muni d'un cadenas à chiffres. Ina composa soigneusement le code puis retira l'objet qui tenait le coffre fermé pour ensuite le jeter par terre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre Ina ?

-Des choses qui nous seront très utiles pour la soirée.

C'est avec précaution qu'Ina ouvra le coffre. Sasou et Hinata écarquillaient les yeux de stupéfaction devant les milliers de costumes qui s'affichaient à elles.

-Oh ! Mais tous ces costumes ! Ils sont magnifiques Ina, mais pourquoi en as-tu autant ?

- Eh bien... Disons que j'ai souvent participé à des fêtes d'halloween et je n'aimais pas avoir toujours le même costume et comme mes parents voyagent beaucoup en voici le résultat.

À peine avoir déposé le regard sur le contenu du coffre, Hinata fut immédiatement alerté par un joli tissu bleu qui était quelque peu caché par d'autre costume. Elle allongea le bras puis tira dessus pour réaliser que c'était un magnifique pantalon bleu qui ressemblait étrangement au costume de Jasmine dans les personnages de Disney. En regardant plus au fond, elle y trouva le costume complet.

-Et bien ! Je crois qu'Hinata à trouver son costume.

Celle-ci remonta en haut pour aller l'essayer. Pendant ce temps, Sasou regardait dans le coffre et après plusieurs minutes, en sortie une jolie petite robe rouge où l'on pouvait facilement distinguer une impressionnante quantité de brillant qui était disposé un peu partout sur la robe. Elle était jolie, mais ne contenait aucun accessoire.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sasou ?

-J'aime bien cette robe... Mais j'aurai aimé qu'il y ait quelques accessoires...

Ina regarda son amie et se mise à réfléchir. Après quelques minutes de silence, le visage d'Ina s'illumina. Elle se mise à courir dans la pièce d'à côté puis en ressortir avec un autre coffre de la même taille que le premier.

-Encore un autre coffre ?

-Les costumes ont tous besoins d'au moins un accessoire, alors pourquoi n'en aurais-je pas?

Le contenu du deuxième coffre se vida par terre et une tonne d'objets divers apparue aux yeux des deux filles. Sasoura fut automatiquement intéressé par des jolies petites cornes de démon rouge ainsi que la queue qui allait avec celles-ci.

-Je crois que ça risque d'être une magnifique soirée !

-Oui ! J'espère que les invités viendront.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ina, tout le monde qu'on a invité m'ont dit qu'ils viendraient.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre. Hinata surgis dans la pièce, déjà, vêtit de son costume.

- Ce costume te va très bien Hinata !

Hinata rougis légèrement en détournant les yeux.

-Merci...

C'est sur ces derniers mots que nos trois amies retournèrent à leur nouvelle occupation qui était de se préparer pour la fête, car l'heure était bientôt arrivée tout comme les invités.

* * *

Elle remonta le haut de sa petite robe moulante qui démontrait très bien sa taille et ajusta le petit chapeau noir d'infirmière qu'elle, c'était mis sur la tête. La soirée d'halloween chez Ina était un très bon camouflage pour tous ceux qui voulait rester dans l'anonymat tout en essayant de parvenir à ces fins. Un masque fit son apparition sur le visage de la magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux violets.

-Deidara... Je suis de retour ... Nous pourrons enfin être ensemble.

C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que la mystérieuse inconnue se dirigea vers la maison d'Ina, là où plusieurs personnes, c'était donné rendez-vous.

* * *

La maison était pleine à craquer. Les invités arrivaient de partout, heureusement qu'Ina n'avait pas beaucoup de voisins. L'on pouvait clairement entendre la musique dans toute la maison ainsi qu'à l'extérieur. Les invités s'amusaient, dansaient et tous passaient un excellent moment. Sasoura, était vêtu de son joli petit costume de démon. Compte à Ina, elle avait opté pour quelque chose d'un peu plus mignon. Elle, c'était costumé en Pikatchu. Elle portait un chapeau ayant les mêmes oreilles que son personnage et un habit à deux pièces tout aussi ressemblant.

Sasoura cherchait des yeux son petit ami. Il lui avait promis de venir ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. En se retournant, elle aperçut Ino.

-Tien salut Sasou !

-Bonsoir Ino... Où devrais-je dire, Ino et son joli costume de danseuse.

La jeune fille portait un habit de ce qu'on appelle une « danseuse du ventre ». Son ventre était mis en valeur par des jolis petits brillants qui ressemblait à un piercing que la plupart des jeunes danseuses avaient. Un voile transparent était au-dessus de sa bouche jusqu'à son cou.

-Merci ! Le tien aussi est très joli.

-Merci, dit moi, tu n'aurais pas aperçu Deidara par hasard ?

-Hum, non du moins je ne crois pas.

-Ah, d'accord merci quand même.

Sasou continua à chercher dans toute la maison ainsi que dehors, mais sans succès. Découragée, elle s'assied sur les escaliers à l'extérieur de la maison là où il n'y avait personne. Son téléphone portable dans la main, elle composa le numéro de son amoureux. La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois, mais personne ne répondais. Inquiète, Sasou mit son visage entre ces mains en essayant de se calmer, connaissant Deidara, il lui aurait au moins prévenu s'il n'avait plus l'intention de venir ou il aurait répondu au téléphone. Une main se posa sur son épaule, Sasoura sursauta tout en se retournant. Elle aperçut alors le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. Le sourire aux lèvres, Deidara la regardait tendrement dans les yeux.

-Joyeux halloween ma petite Sasou.

- Deidara !

Toutes les craintes, c'étaient dissipé. Elle se releva aussitôt pour ensuite se jeter dans les bras du jeune homme heureux de son coup. Cette mauvaise blague les avait néanmoins rapprochés ce soir-là. Un long baisé suivis après l'accolade, ce qui détendit Sasoura au plus haut point.

-Deidara !

Le baisé prit fin et les amoureux se regardèrent avec chacun un regard interrogateur. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds tourna la tête en direction de la voie qui l'interpellait. Le vent soufflait fort, les cheveux de la jeune fille volaient devant le visage presque en larme de la jeune inconnue. Les yeux de Deidara s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte.

-Tu te souviens de moi Deidara ? ... C'est moi, Rassou... Je suis revenu pour toi...

Sasoura regardait Rassou puis replongea ces yeux dans le regard surpris de son petit ami. Il ne bougeait pas et ne disait rien. Rassou... Qu'avait-elle été pour Deidara ? ...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 Que du nouveau

-R... Rassou...? Que diable fais-tu ici ?

Surprise de cette question si brusque et directe, elle s'empressa de répondre avec insistance.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je suis revenu seulement pour toi et qu'est-ce que je trouve à mon arrivé ?! Je vois maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

Sasoura recula doucement de quelques pas. Inquiète de savoir qui était cette jeune fille qui avait tout l'air d'être amoureuse de son petit ami.

- Peux-tu me dire en quoi te concerne ma vie privée Rassou ? Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, et ce, depuis que tu es partie là-bas.

- Oui, mais je n'avais pas le choix et tu le sais parfaitement !

Rassou jeta un coup d'œil vers la compagne de Deidara. Voyant que celle-ci ne semblait pas savoir ce qui se passait ni qui elle était, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à pleine dent.

- Je vois que tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi ?

Deidara sembla choqué de cette question. Il détourna le regard de Rassou pour le diriger vers Sasoura qui ne quittait pas l'intruse des yeux.

- Je parie que tu es avec elle seulement pour essayer de m'oublier avoue le !

À ces mots, les yeux de Sasoura s'agrandirent d'horreur. Deidara jouait-il la comédie depuis le début ? Non ! Elle refusait d'y croire. Elle l'aimait et croyait en lui ainsi qu'en ces sentiments. Cette fille était sans l'ombre d'un doute l'une des anciennes petites amies de Deidara étant probablement encore amoureuse de lui après qu'ils se sont séparés pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

- Jamais de la vie !

Deidara avait commencé à hurler comme jamais. La discutions avait empiré et la ruelle se remplissait de cris appartenant aux deux jeunes gens.

- Alors si tu es avec elle, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester ! Je peux très bien repartir quand je veux et...

Rassou fut coupé par l'apparition d'un jeune garçon qui physiquement était légèrement plus jeune qu'elle, aux yeux et cheveux brun foncé, mais qui était, à vue d'œil, plus grand qu'elle. Vêtit de son déguisement de cowboy, il se jeta sur elle tout en hurlant.

- Hey la sœur !

Rassou fut tellement surprise qu'elle perdît l'équilibre et retombât dans les bras du garçon.

- Drem, mais que fais-tu ici et comment à tu su où j'étais ?!

- Écoute, je suis ton frère, il est donc facile pour moi de savoir où, quand et avec qui tu te trouves.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'espionner comme ça, tu le sais !

- Tu te rappel ce que nos parents nous ont dit ? Ils onnnnt diiiiiit que je devais veiller sur toi en tout temps comme nous sommes coincés ici pendant un certain temps.

Deidara souris bêtement en sachant qu'elle avait menti quand elle disait pouvoir partir quand elle le voulait. Gêné d'avoir été si bêtement démasqué par les paroles de sont frère Rassou fit demi-tour face à la ruelle et repartie accompagnée de Drem qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la situation autant qu'il le laissait paraitre. Sasoura un peu soulagé de voir que Rassou avait menti sur ce point, s'accrochait à l'espoir que se n'était peut-être pas le seul mensonge que celle-ci avait pu dire pendant cette longue dispute. Conscient de la légère inquiétude de son amoureuse, Deidara s'approcha d'elle et luis pris la main tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui... À part le fait que je me pose une tonne de question maintenant.

- Je répondrais à tout ce que tu veux savoir plus tard, pour l'instant profitons de cette soirée de fête pour nous amuser un peu.

- D'accord...

Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans la maison d'Ina et finirent par s'amuser avec le reste des invités.

* * *

Rassou marchait en direction de sa maison perdue dans ces pensées.«Qui était cette fille au côté de Deidara ? Quand j'ai appris la soirée organisée à cette maison, j'étais sûr que Deidara y serait, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler qu'il avait maintenant une petite amie.» Elle se mordit le pouce pour calmer un peu sa colère et sa jalousie. L'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé et qu'elle aimait toujours était maintenant dans les bras d'une autre. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait dû déménager chez ces parents, car sa mère était tombée malade et c'était retrouvé entre la vie et la mort. Quand elle alla finalement mieux, Rassou n'eut qu'une idée en tête. Revenir près de l'homme qu'elle avait dû quitter quelque année avant. L'avait-il vraiment oublié ? Lui qui disait l'aimer réellement. La colère de la jeune fille ne cessait de monter et bientôt sont petit frère du intervenir.

- Rassou, mais que se passe-t-il ?

- Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

- Eh oh ! J'essaie seulement de t'aider moi et voilà comment tu réagis !

- M'aider ?! Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses ! J'aurais peut-être pu le re avoir si tu n'étais pas arrivé et n'aurais pas tout gâché ainsi !

- D'accord désolé d'essayé de prendre soin de toi !

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi !

- Si tu en as besoin, mais pas de moi en dirais.

Rassou plongea sont regard vers la route et poursuivit là où elle, c'était arrêté. Arrivé à leur maison, Drem se précipita à l'intérieur en laissant seul la jeune fille assise sur les marches de l'escalier. Soudain sont visage s'illumina, elle devait agir ! Il était totalement hors de question de laisser partir Deidara ! Elle le récupèrerait peu importent ce qu'elle doive faire. Lundi matin sera le moment parfait pour attaquer et démontrer à ce petit blondinet ce qu'il perd et s'il refuse, elle le lui ferait payer.

- Et compte à ton amoureuse, jamais elle n'aura souffert à ce point et ça, tu peux le croire.

* * *

- Sasou dépêche-toi !

- J'arrive papa !

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour Sasoura.

- Tien voilà ta veste ! Aller monte tout de suite dans la voiture l'avion arrive bientôt !

- Oui, voilà et est-ce que Dei est déjà dedans ?

- Oui, mais dépêche-toi !

Elle allait revoir quelqu'un qui lui était cher et qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis « une éternité ». En route vers l'aéroport, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler d'elle à Deidara. Il aimait la voir heureuse de cette façon, pleine de joie de vivre avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il s'avait que c'était quelqu'un de cher pour Sasou et ce qui était cher pour elle, ça l'était pour lui également.

- Nous sommes enfin arrivés !

La voiture s'arrêta et tout le monde descendit.

- Je ne tiens plus en place ! J'ai tellement hâte de la revoir !

Le bruit des lourdes valises roulant par terre se firent entendre derrière eux. Deidara se tourna et vit des souliers venir vers eux qui occupaient des pieds relier à des jambes couvertes d'une paire de jeans foncés. Le haut du corps était selon lui tout aussi normal, car il était revêtu d'un t-shirt à manche courte noir qui permettait de bien voir les cheveux noirs qui déteignent rouge de la jeune fille. Jusque-là, tout allait bien, mais quand Deidara vit sont visage, il eut un mouvement de recul. Une cicatrice était bien montrée sur le côté droit du visage traversant l'œil brun jusqu'à la bouche. Elle fixait Dei d'un regard haineux comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

- C... C'est elle ?

-Ouiii ! Light, c'est bien toi !

Elle accourut pour lui faire un calin. Deidara toujours figé sur place se décida avec effort d'avancer et d'aller la saluer pour faire plaisir à sa bien-aimé.

- Light, je te présente Deidara mon petit ami.

Light jeta un second regard vers le garçon. Rien ne changeais, elle n'avait décidément aucune confiance en lui. Deidara voulut détendre l'atmosphère et prit parole.

-Bonjour Light, Sasoura ma beaucoup parlé de vous et je tiens à vous dire que je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Levant la main pour la saluer, celle-ci ne la serra pas. Au contraire elle resta là à la regarder puis recula pour prendre ces affaires et ainsi les metres dans la voiture.

- Pardonne-la, j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit difficile à donner confiance.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est ton amie après tout, je devrais bien l'accepter.

- Merci !

Sasoura lui fit un sourire avant de rejoindre sont amie dans la voiture suivie de Deidara. Dans la voiture, Sasou écoutait ce que Light avait à lui raconter depuis toutes ces années puis les rôles s'échangèrent. Arrivé devant la maison de Sasou, tout le monde aida leur invité à entrer ces bagages dans la maison. Elle allait y passer quelques jours le temps que sa famille arrive elle aussi. Light était venu seul pour pouvoir passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie avant d'emménager avec sa grand-mère et sa petite sœur dans une nouvelle maison le temps de finir cette année d'études pour ensuite retourner chez elle.

- Merci d'être venu nous aider Dei, c'est gentil de voir que tu me supportes.

- Tu sais bien que pour toi, je ferais tout ce que je peux.

Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui pour lui donner un baiser avant de rentrer chez elle. Un peu plus haut devant une fenêtre du deuxième étage, Light observait le jeune couple attentivement. Elle n'aimait pas Deidara, il ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa meilleure amie et ne voulait pas non plus que ce garçon lui fasse du mal, car si tel était le cas, le reste de sa vie ne sera pas de tout repos et ça il pouvait en être certain. Les rideaux de la fenêtre se refermèrent alors que Deidara c'était retourné pour regarder la maison. Cette fille lui semblait vraiment louche... Trop louche même.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 L'ombre

Saisissant son sac d'école Sasoura inspirât à fond cet air frais du matin. Elle se retourna vers les escaliers pour appeler son amie descendait lentement les marches.

- Es-tu prête pour ta première journée d'école ?

Fixant Sasoura d'un air désespéré, Light fini par répondre.

- J'espère que tu te fous de moi ?

Un rire à l'unisson se fit entendre dans la maison ainsi que pendant la route vers l'école.

- Tu as eu de la chance d'arriver après l'halloween ici l'hiver est très joli à voir et...

Écoutant attentivement sont amie, Light fut cependant distraite par une ombre derrière un mur de brique près de l'école. Elle plait les yeux pour essayer de mieux voir qui s'y trouvait. C'était la silhouette d'une grande personne, voir peut-être même un homme. Light voulu s'en approcher d'un pas, mais celle-ci disparut aussitôt en un éclaire. Sasoura s'aperçut de l'absence de sont amie et se retourna pour ensuite suivre du regard la direction où se posaient ses yeux.

-Light est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oh heu... Oui, oui bien sûr. J'avais seulement cru voir quelque chose.

- Ah ne t'en fait pas, c'est surement un raton laveur qui traine encore dans les poubelles. C'est une ville ayant beaucoup de végétations ici, mais tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Oui, tu dois avoir raison.

Ne cherchant pas à aller plus loin dans cette conversation, Light changea de sujet. Arrivé à l'école, Sasoura lui présenta tous ces amis. Ils étaient tous très gentils malgré qu'ils étaient un peu choqués de l'énorme cicatrice couvrant sont visage. Malgré tout, elle, c'était vite lier d'amitié avec tout le monde. Tous les professeurs étaient très compréhensibles et elle ses cours avaient l'air facile, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se sentait constamment observée par quelqu'un. Vers la fin de la journée, les deux amies marchaient l'une à côté de l'autre pour retourner à la maison.

-Alors comment c'est passé ta première journée Light ?

La question de Sasoura n'attendait que sa réponse, mais étant trop préoccupé pour seulement dire ''Bien'' elle voulut parler de l'étrange sensation qu'elle éprouvait depuis ce matin.

- Et bien, je me suis bien amusé, mais...

- Sasou!

Light et Sasoura se retournèrent pour découvrir Ino entrain de courir vers elles.

- Et bien que se passe-t-il Ino ?

Celle-ci tout essoufflée du reprendre son souffle pour réussir à parler.

- Tu te souviens du bâtiment pour le tir à l'arc qui venait d'ouvrir, il n'y à pas si longtemps ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Et bien en rentrant de l'école, j'y suis allé pour voir si ça pouvait m'intéresser !

- Ah et tu comptes t'y inscrire ?

- OH OUI ET SANS HÉSITER !

Légèrement surprise de la volonté de son amie à faire ce genre de chose, Sasoura ne put empêcher sa curiosité de prendre le dessus sur elle-même.

- Mais dit, moi, pourquoi veux-tu autant t'y inscrire ?

Les yeux d'Ino devinrent brillants.

- Il y a... Disons... Un garçon que j'ai remarqué légèrement, tu vois, il ne se donnait pas trop en spectacle, mais justement, je voudrais que tu viennes voir avec Light ! S'il te plait !

Sasoura jeta un regard vers Light qui accepta, elles se mirent donc en route. Pendant ce petit trajet où Ino ne cessait plus de parler du garçon, Light se replia sur elle-même. Elle commençait à avoir hâte que cette impression d'être constamment surveillée la quitte. Arrivé au bâtiment, elles entendaient des brus de flèches et des cris de filles surgir de partout.

- Mais que ce passe t-il là dedans ?

- Tu verras ! Tu verraaas !

Il n'y avait maintenant qu'une façon de le savoir. Sasoura ouvrit les portes et une foule de jeunes filles apparue à ces yeux. Elles étaient toutes fixées sur une personne que Sasou, n'arrivait pas à voir. Curieuse, elle se rapprocha pour pouvoir voir ce qui se passait, mais sans succès. Soudain elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeller.

- Sasou ! Tu es ici toi aussi ?

Elle se retourna et vit Deidara.

- Oh Dei ! Que fais-tu là ?

Il ricana joyeusement.

- Et bien, je suppose que nous sommes là pour la même raison. Je meurs d'envie de savoir pourquoi autant de jeunes filles sont ici à crier comme si Sasuke, c'était mis à nue.

Cette petite blague la fit rire.

- Vient suit moi, je crois savoir comment on pourrait y aller. J'ai un ami non loin de là.

Sasoura acquiesça et suivi son petit ami, sans se rendre compte que Light avait disparu. Les trois amis se rendirent en haut de la salle. Là où il y avait des vitrines qui leur permettaient de voir vers l'entrée du bâtiment et les archers tirer à l'arc. Ino se précipita à la vitre où se trouvait la personne responsable de tout ça.

- IL EST LÀ ! IL EST LÀ !

Sasoura s'approcha rapidement pour regarder. Là, on pouvait voir un garçon assez grand aux cheveux noir et les yeux foncés. Il avait un air mystérieux tout comme Sasuke, mais celui-ci se permettait de rire avec élégance. En regardant la cible, Sasoura pu déduire qu'il était un excellent archer, car toutes ses flèches n'avait pas raté le milieu de sa proie. À chaque tire, il sortait sa flèche en la faisant tournée rapidement sur elle-même d'un mouvement rapide et par la suite, la préparant sans faute pour la déclencher dans le mille. Toutes ces manœuvres avaient séduit toute ces jeunes filles prêtes à faire sa connaissance. Les yeux de Sasoura dérivèrent vers le côté gauche du garçon. Elle eut un mouvement de recul quand elle aperçut la deuxième personne qui était là.

- Tien ! C'est le frère de Rassou la bas! Eh Drem!

Retournant la tête vers son copain qui interpellait le frère de sont ancienne petit amie, Sasoura se méfiait légèrement, mais se ressaisit aussitôt. Après tout, ils pouvaient très bien avoir été amis malgré la séparation entre Dei et la sœur de Drem. Les cris de Deidara parvinrent enfin à l'oreille de Drem qui se retourna pour le saluer. Ils leur firent signe de descendre par les escaliers réserver aux archers pour venir le rejoindre. Ino flatter de pouvoir s'approcher de si près accourus pour ainsi voir le jeune homme. Les deux amoureux la suivant par-derrière se mirent à rire en voyant Ino si heureuse et déchainé. Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, elle s'arrêta net. Elle regardait le garçon qui allait chercher ses flèches dans la cible. Elle s'empressa de l'attendre près de sa ligne de mire. Deidara s'approcha près de Drem et ils commencèrent à parler.

- Alors vieux frère comment ça va depuis tout ce temps ?

Deidara le regarda et répondit.

- Je vais très bien, mais ta sœur est venue bouleversé un peu mon petit monde, tu sais ?

Drem jeta un coup d'œil vers Sasoura qui bavardait avec Ino impatiente que le jeune inconnu revenait pour lui parler.

- Elle a l'air gentille, ta nouvelle copine Dei.

- Oui, de toutes mes anciennes petites amies je crois bien que c'est la seule qui me tient le plus à cœur.

- Tu veux dire que Rassou ne t'a jamais tenu vraiment à cœur ?

Deidara détourna les yeux de Sasou pour regarder Drem dans les yeux.

- J'aimais ta sœur comme un fou, mais elle a décidé d'en finir entre nous deux seulement parce qu'elle partait.

- Elle ne croyait plus revenir et ne voulait pas te donner de faux espoirs alors elle a préféré en finir pour ne pas te faire souffrir.

- Et bien c'est en faisant ça qu'elle ma fait souffrir et maintenant elle ma perdu pour de bon, car je ne quitterais jamais Sasou.

Drem regarda Sasou une fois de plus.

- Je suis désolé qu'elle t'ait dérangé pendant que tu vivais une petite vie pleine de bonheur avec cette fille, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle va s'en tenir là. Elle t'aime toujours et ça tu le sais.

Deidara le savait, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il ne voulait pas perdre Sasoura et ce pour rien au monde.

- Je le sais, mais comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure rien ne me fera renoncer à elle.

- Elle va revenir.

Deidara sursauta.

- Revenir où?

- Au lycée, elle compte y aller. Elle s'y est déjà inscrit.

- Ça risquerait de causer trop de bordel ! Empêche la!

- J'ai déjà essayé, mais c'est une vraie tête de mule et ça, tu le sais.

Deidara se mordit la lèvre de rage. Si Rasou venait au lycée, ce n'était certainement pas pour ces études. C'était beaucoup trop évident. Elle voulait reconquérir Deidara et tout ça risquerait de causer problème entre lui et Sasou. Il devra réagir le moment venu, en ce moment personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Y compris Drem, le pauvre devait déjà l'endurer, elle et sont caractère de cochon et en plus, il essayait d'empêcher Rassou de venir. Il en avait assez fait comme ça, c'était maintenant à lui de tout remettre d'en l'ordre.

* * *  
Light ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Elle devait avoir le mal du pays. Laissant Sasoura avec ses amis, elle décida de rentrer sans le lui dire pour ne pas la préoccuper avec tout ça. La laisser avec son petit ami lui fera du bien et à elle être seul est aussi un remède. En rentrant vers la maison de Sasou, elle entendait quelqu'un marcher derrière elle et ce depuis un petit moment. Au début elle trouvait cela normal, car il y avait beaucoup de gens dans cette ville et quelqu'un pouvait très bien avoir pris le même chemin qu'elle pour se rendre dans sa propre maison, mais maintenant elle commençait à stresser un peu. Elle arriva jusqu'au parc qui se trouvait à quelque minute de la maison. Elle en profita pour se retourner lentement et ainsi voir qui la suivait. Une vieille dame se promenait et changea de direction pour aller au magasin. Soulagé Light voulu reprendre, sa route, mais quand elle se retourna, un grand homme était devant elle. Près de sa cicatrice, ses yeux s'agrandirent pour laisser place à la terreur. L'inconnu sourit et s'adressa à elle d'une voix grave et fatiguée.

- Bien le bonjour... Light

Light repris conscience d'elle-même. Sa cicatrice avait la mauvaise habitude de faire fuir les gens. Elle ne devait pas agir de même pour cet inconnu qui voulait probablement seulement la saluer.

- Bonjour... Monsieur?

- Hidan, je m'appelle Hidan.

* * *  
Une journée de plus au lycée s'annonçait. Sasoura se dirigea une fois de plus vers l'école, mais seul cette fois. Arrivé, elle aperçut Light qui sortait d'une voiture. Sasou accourut vers elle.

- Dit moi Light, où était tu hier? Je ne t'ai plus revue depuis qu'ont est entré dans le bâtiment pour le tir à l'arc.

Light ne dit rien elle se contenta de regarder Sasoura pour ensuite partir vers le côté droit de l'école. La fille aux cheveux roses voulue la retenir pour avoir une explication, mais elle entendit Ino crier sont nom. Elle se retenu et se dit que la laisser seul serait la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment.

- Sasou! Vien! Ranx m'a donné son numéro de portable hier ! Il est adorable!

- Ah! Finalement tu as su sont nom à ce jeune inconnu?

- Ouiii!

Toute la bande se mit à rire, mais tous s'arrêtèrent d'un coup sec quand une jeune fille fit sont apparition. Portant fièrement un haut démontrant sa poitrine avec des jeans serrés, elle se pavanait près de l'école et jeta un coup d'œil vers Deidara pour ensuite entrer dans l'école. La porte se ferma derrière elle laissant deux jeunes amoureux perplexes. Deidara n'eut qu'un seul mot en bouche.

- Rassou!

C'est sous le regard triste de Sasoura qu'il se mit à courir vers la porte sans lui dire un seul mot. Que se passe t-il à la fin?


End file.
